Price of Power: Mangekyou Sharingan
by heartfulllive
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, dead by his illness, meets his after life, maybe he could get a new start, and maybe love. Itachi/yoruichi Naruto/bleach
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Write what you think of the story**

* * *

"hello? Are you awake?"

Black/grey eyes shot opened and looked bewildered around, then his eyes fell on the owner of the voice.

"easy, you have some heavy wounds on your body, you must have been murdered" said the man.

"_murdered…"_ he looked at his hands, a ring on his right ring finger *crimson* it stood.

"where am I?" he asked

"after life…" was the response.

The 21 year young adult went to his feats while blood was still goofing out, he turned and started to walk some steps until he said.

"where is the closest hospital?"

"hospital? Only in seretei, but it's impossible to get there if you're not a shinigami" said the man

He started to walk away from the scene.

"wait, I didn't get your name?" yelled the old man.

The boy stopped and said easy back.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" then I walked away.

Itachi walked towards a huge city…was it a city he didn't know, but what he did know was that he missed his akatsuki cloak, it held so much room to have weapons and also comfortable, the only thing he has left is some kunais, shurikens, headband protector and the akatsuki ring.

But the thing he missed most was the sharingan, his trademark.

Itachi let out a long sigh.

"_why do I have a feeling that I'm going to need the sharingan…"_he thought to himself.

He shook the thought off, he could handle himself without the sharingan, he did not regret to give it to Sasuke, but he was a bit off side because he knew that Sasuke was going to use the techniques on small matter, to rely on the power to much.

When he was close to entering the city, a whole wall flew down from nowhere and almost crushed Itachi if he didn't have jumped out of the way.

"strange a wa-" Itachi felt great pain and started to choke blood.

"_how can this be any worse…" _"hmmm?..." Itachi looked up.

A giant came down and landed in front of Itachi, making the ground to shake.

Itachi looked at him wide eyed while the giant slowly looked down at Itachi whit a quizilly look.

"uuuh…? Why are you trying to enter seireitei?" Itachi looked at him blankly

"I need to find a hospital, I've heard that this seireitei only got those…" The giant started to laugh.

"you're new here aren't you? Here you have to stick for you selves, after life is hard get that in your head boy!"

"if I don't get to a hospital fast, then I won't survive for long…"

"like a care!!!" the giant continued to laugh, then Itachi got a Uchiha smile.

"hn. Have it your way, let's play a little game"

This peeked the giant curiosity.

"a game?"

"yes, I win over you in a fight I'll get through, you win I'm going to die. What do you say"

"you think you could even have a chance agai-uh!" then the giant saw those eyes who just screamed *you are bellow me!* witch made the giant angry.

-_-_- want background music, check link on chan-_-_-

"Fine" then he took out an axe.

"BUT YOU WILL LOSE!!!!" he slashed down at Itachi.

Itachi jumped to the side impressed at the impact the axe's shockwave gave, but then the giant saw that Itachi suddenly had five looking blade stars in his hand and threw them at the giant.

The stars flew right on the giant's forehead, that made him take his hand up to stop the pain, as a perfect time for Itachi to strike he ran on the giant up towards his head and held a kunai.

The giant felt Itachi and quickly looked after him on his chest only to see that Itachi jumped high in the air, but the giant couldn't see him because of the sun, while the giant trying to adjust his eyes, Itachi jumped down and impaled the kunai on the giant's left eye then jumping away.

"" the giant fell down on the ground right in front of Itachi's standing form.

" BASTARD!!! I KILL YOU!!! I KI- UH!?!" There it was again, the eyes of the uninterested young adult.

"are you going to keep your end of the barging?"

-_-_- music stop-_-_-

The giant looked at him in fear.

"if you're not goi- *cough*" he was coughing blood again, but this time he fell on his knees holding over his mouth where a lot of blood was sodding out.

"_he fought me in such weak state, this isn't a normal soul"_

Then suddenly out of nowhere the giant gates where opening from the inside, Itachi saw that the giant was wide eyed (with only one eye).

The last thing Itachi saw was a female with a white kimono, before everything went black.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes, looking around….finaly he was at a hospital.

He looked down on himself, his wounds gone.

"it's good to see you awake so early, but also surprising…"

Itachi slowly turned and saw a smiling woman with a white kimono.

"and you are…"

"Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division and what is your name handsome" she asked with a smile.

Unaffected by the comment he gave the reply.

"Uchiha Itachi… former heir of the Uchiha"

**End of chapter 1**

**Short it may be, second is longer**

**Next time: shinobi to shinigami**


	2. Shinobi to Shinigami

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Write what you think of the story**

Chapter 2: Shinobi to shinigami

Itachi had just woken up in a hospital and was talking to the one in charge, Unohana Retsu captain of the 4th division.

"Uchiha Itachi… former heir of the Uchiha"

"nice to meet you, but I must ask some questions if you don't mind" Itachi only nodded.

"first, how did you die? The wounds on your body seems like it's been there for a time were you in a fight"

Itachi sat down on a chair.

"yes I was in a fight, but I had a fatal illness, I won the fight, but died" Unohana looked at him strangely.

"how did you come in a fight, in a backstreet?" Itachi only stared at her, she knew that meant next question.

"ok, why did you fight the gate keeper?"

"to get inside the city, I needed to go to a hospital…"

"how did you defeat him?" Itachi raised his brow

"by blinding him." Unohana nodded.

"I see… you will getting trouble, even if it was self defense, the gate keeper is the strongest gate keeper we have here in soul society"

Itachi leaned a bit forward.

"soul society?"

"once someone dies they becomes a spirit and a shinigami send them here to soul society, but of course you know that" she said with a smile.

Itachi tried to remember what happened when he died.

"uh!?!" Itachi became wide eyed, he remembered.

**Flashback **

Itachi walked bloodied and weak towards his younger brother Sasuke.

"they are mine, mine eyes"

Sasuke looked terrified, he had lost the fight, he was at a corner unable to lift a finger, he just stood there.

Itachi was getting closer and closer and stopped right in front of Sasuke, taking up his hand slowly and took it slowly towards Sasuke's eyes.

Then he smiled, a nice smile, a type of smile he hadn't giving for six years.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, there won't be a next time"

Then he poked him on the fore head.

Sasuke, as terrified as ever still looked in fear, then Itachi fell down, shortly after Sasuke fell over in a sleep.

Itachi stood over his own body, he was a ghost.

"_finally, the end"_

Itachi smiled happily, then it happened.

Susanoo screamed a screech so cruel even a guy like Itachi had to take a step back, and the Susanoo flew through Itachi.

First nothing then pain in Itachi's eyes, he looked towards the Uchiha wall where Sasuke was cornered, and his eyesight created a portal, even if he didn't know he could that, then the portal made a force like a vacuum and sucked Itachi towards it.

"_damn… I'm ready for after life"_

Then he let himself to be sucked inn.

Darkness was all he could see, then he heard a voice.

"Hello? Are you awake?"

**Flashback end**

"hello? are you awake?"

Itachi was coming back to reality and looked at Unohana's concerned look.

"well, are you?" she said with a smile

"yes, I'm sorry. Where were we"

"I was just telling you how souls get here"

Itachi nodded.

"well, most of the souls anyway" Itachi gave a look that meant carry on.

"well, some souls goes here to soul society, but the others becomes hollows"

"hollows?" Unohana nodded

"just think heartless beasts, easy and true" Itachi nodded again (he does that)

"so people who are evil in their lives becomes a hollow"

Unohana shook her head

"the hollows are attract to souls with high reatsu"

"high reatsu? Is that some kind of force, an aura?"

She nodded

"but it's strange…"

"what? The reatsu force?"

She shook her head.

"no, you have an unnaturally high reatsu force around you…what did you do in your life"

Itachi stared at her, showing that he wouldn't tell.

Unohana sighed.

"well, you should get some sleep…a big day tomorrow"

"what?"

"you are going to the shinigami academy"

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows

"I never said I wanted to become a shinigami"

"I'm sorry to say it, but you don't have a choice, after you weakened Jidanbō the sotaicho became furious and almost made you a target, but Shihōin Yoruichi saved you by saying to use your strength in the shinigami force, so you can choose this or death, but that's not an option"

"yes it is"

Unohana was shocked at this.

"what do you mean?"

"I'm a pacifist"

"you're a pacifist, after what you did to Jida-"

"I was dyeing…"

Unohana sighed.

"but you will be killed if you don't become a shinigami…"

Itachi looked deep in thoughts.

" _a shinigami… whatever it's a new life"_

"fine.." he said with a sigh.

Unohana sighed in relief, why was she so concerned for Itachi, he was used to it though, he was konohas number one celebrity.

"good, but now get to sleep"

Then she just walked out leaving Itachi to himself sitting in that chair.

"_looking and talking like a mother"_

Then Itachi got images of him standing above his mother and father, decapitating them.

He shook the images away, that was past, he always thought that, but the images will always be there.

Itachi heard bird singing, was there birds in after life?

"_what day is it today? Oh, the academy…" _

Then the doors opened, reviling a very tall woman, scratch that, a very very tall woman.

When the tall woman saw that Itachi was awake, she blushed…typical thought Itachi while he rolled his eyes.

"h-hello, I'm Kotetsu Isane and I am the lieutenant of the 4th division , Unohana-taicho(captain) asked me to get you up, but you a-"

She was interrupted when she saw that he only had pants and showed the world his over body, muscles and packs.

"but I am…"

Isane was blushing like a mad.

"but you are awake so you can take your stuff and leave for the academy"

Itachi took the rest of his clothes on.

"where is the academy"

"follow me please"

So Itachi did what she said.

_**One hour later**_

"here we are… the shinigami academy, if you would please take these"

Isane handed over academy clothes for boys if you must, to Itachi, who took them gently.

Strangely, Isane blushed when their hand touched

"so what is your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi… and yours Isane, right"

"That's right Uchiha-san"

Itachi shook his head gently

"just Itachi, please"

She blushed again

"bye, Itachi-kun" then she ran.

Itachi looked at Isane's running form, turning with a sigh he walked in to the academy.

On the way he bumped to someone, a guy with glasses.

"please, excuse me." Then he walked away

Itachi looked at the glassed man, with a serious face.

"_the same feeling like a __**henge no jutsu**__(transformation technique)"_

He let the feeling pass for now, not his problem is it?

When inside the academy, he went to the front desk, where a man sat talking to a blonde woman.

"you don't have to act that way, I just asked if you wanted to quit for the day and drink sake with me and some friends" said the blonde, Itachi stopped, wanting to hear their argument.

"I said no!"

The woman made a huge sigh.

"fine" then she turned and crashed into Itachi, he is just 6 cm taller than her.

"woops, sorre-hey, hey. What do we have her-"

Itachi just walked past her, witch made her sweat drop.

"I have come to join the academy"

The man behind looked at Itachi, sizing him up, until Itachi sent some killer intent to make him say something.

The blonde woman looked rather serious when she felt it.

"_that's the same killer intent of a expert in killing"_

"y-yes sir, what your name, that's all I need!"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"ok, sign here and you can start"

Itachi did what he was asked, and gave the papers back.

"your classes starts tomorrow early, just wait outside tomorrow and you'll know what to do"

"thank you"

Itachi was about to leave until the blonde woman stopped him.

"hey"

He turned and looked at her with little interest.

"I was just wondering…" She then grinned

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and some friends for some sake?"

"_a new life eh…"_

Itachi looked at her, then to his own surprise he smiled.

"sure"

End of chapter

****

**Ok, not so much longer then the first, but its getting longer at times.**

**Next time: Prodigy **


	3. Prodigy

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Write what you think of the story**

**Prodigy**

"sure" Itachi said with a smile.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th division" While grinning, Itachi could see that she was drooling, probably because of him.

"Uchiha Itachi…student in the academy as you heard" Matsumoto nodded.

"really strange…you've got reatsu of a 3rd seat, maybe even lieutenant, but of course your even more handsome then any of the captains" she said with a blink and a wink.

Itachi just sighed, witch made Matsumoto sweat drop.

"anyway, you said something about a café" Matsumoto shook her head.

"more like a bar, but same thing I guess"

Then they just stood there.

. . . . .

"well, are we going?" Matsumoto seemed to get back to reality and smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry, yeah of course, let's go you have to meet my friends"

Then they started to walk, Matsumoto in lead, who was occasionally look at Itachi to see if he was ogling her, but of course to her disappointment he didn't.

"_but I always enjoy a challenge"_ she thought with a smirk, then when she looked back he wasn't there, he was suddenly in front of her.

"_that's how you play huh? Well, I can play that game!"_

She walked a bit faster so that she was in front, then he walked faster and they continued this until they both ran like hell was after them.

Then Itachi used ninja run and was 3 times faster then her.

"_what the…"_

Then Itachi stopped and saw a old guy walking towards them and every shinigami went to their knew respecting him, but Itachi only stepped aside and waited till the man walked past him, but once the old man walked by Itachi felt suddenly a force trying to push him down, but with Itachi perfect chakra control he controlled his reatsu just as good and kept him on his feet.

Matsumoto was wide eyed and so were the others, then the force disappeared and the old man continued to walk away, but the air around him changed.

While everybody looked at Itachi, he looked at them and sent a bit killer intent witch made them walk away, then he turned to Matsumoto.

"so, we were going to the bar…"

"of course"

_**Bar: Sake Rape**_

"sake Rape?" Itachi looked up on the sign in disgust while Matsumoto scrashed the back of her head wile smiling.

"well it was Sake's Grape, but after some drunk battles the sign was destroyed"

"why not fix it?" Matsumoto only shrugged and he nodded.

"we're getting late, let's hurry"

As they went inside they were greeted by a yell.

"over here Matsumoto-san"

Itachi and Matsumoto looked over to see a guy waving.

"Kira-san!" they walked to their table.

There were three people around the table, this Kira, a little girl and a guy with silver hear with a creepy smile.

"Itachi, this is Kira the 7th seat of the 3rd division, this is Hinamori Momo still in the academy and this is Ichimaru Gin, 3rd of the 5th division"

"Nice to meet you, I've just started at the academy" Every one said hi back.

"so what's your full name again?" asked Gin

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"Uchiha eh… why does that sound so noble.." he said with a thoughtful look.

Then a waitress came

"can I get you something handsome…" Again Itachi sighed

"do you have green tea?" she nodded

"then I have that…" she then smiled seducingly

"ok, just wait a minute" then she ran off

Everybody looked at Itachi.

"what?"

Matsumoto was the first to speak

"was she the first in soul society who was so on to you"

"if you think that, then I wonder why you have been looking at me like that before we got here…" Matsumoto blushed.

Then everybody heard Ichimaru sigh

"what is it Ichimaru-san" asked Kira

"she didn't even take my order…" Hinamori sweat dropped

"well, I should get home, Shiro-chan starts at the academy tomorrow…"

"oh, so does Itachi. Maybe you can get that brat on lighter feet" Itachi gave her a cold look

Every bodies thought: _"or maybe Hitsugaya can get him on lighter feet"_

"well, ceya" she gave a quick wave and ran off.

The waitress came right after that and gave Itachi his green tea.

"thank you" he said and took the cup.

"no problem" she said with the same smile.

"hey can I get a-" but the waitress left before Ichimaru finished, witch ended with him sulking the rest of the night.

_**Three hours later**_

While talking and laughing (Itachi: chuckling) the night came up quick.

"well, Aizen-fukutaicho is here so I must go, ceya. Oh and nice to meet you Itachi-san" he left with a wave.

Itachi looked at the exit and saw the guy with glasses he bumped into earlier the day.

"so….where are you gonna sleep, you don't start at the academy before tomorrow" Itachi let out a long sigh.

"I don't know" he said while taking a sip of the third green tea

"you are most welcome staying at the 10th division for the night"

She blushed when she saw one of those rare smiles he gives.

"thank you"

"or you could stay with me" came the waitress fast

"check please…"

_**10**__**th Division**_

"here is your room" Matsumoto opened the door.

When Itachi saw the room he raised a eye brow.

"every shinigami in your division have to sleep in the same room, while I get a room for my self"

"well, every ranked shinigami gets their own room, but this is my room"

"why would you give your room to me?"

She smiled shyly

"well…you're new, and only here one night, not at least I won't be seeing you for six years once you start at the academy…"

Itachi took a step closer.

"I don't think so, I'm gonna be at the… urgh…Sake Rape a lot, they have good green tea there"

"well, then I'll see you there maybe"

There was a silence

"_let's see if I still got it"_

He took a last step in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek

"good night"

Then he closed the door, while Matsumoto tried not to faint

"_still got it"_ he thought with a smirk.

**End of chapter**

**I know what you are thinking, why so many characters who isn't in this timeline**

**Well, I've changed it in my story **

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Next chapter tomorrow**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: training**


	4. Training

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Training**

Itachi has never really had a good night sleep since the night he killed his clan, nightmares and pictures of the faces he got, it burned in his memory still after death…no wonder why he has bags under his eyes.

"_Will this never end…"_ he thought with sleepy eyes.

In one way, it didn't bother him, but yet in another way it did. It reminded him of the cruel things that made him who he was and what he fought for, his entire life was for Sasuke's safety, but now he could create his own story, shame the story was about his afterlife.

_Knock knock_

Someone was at the door.

"Enter!" Itachi said loudly, so that the person could hear. And it was Matsumoto who entered with a grin.

"good morning Itachi-kun I wanted to know if you were rea-" She stopped the sentence, when she saw that he sat there whit his bare top. She started blushing at the sight.

"something the matter?" Itachi asked when he saw her expression, she only shook her head and said

"I just wanted to know if you were ready for academy…so I should wait outside while you change"

Itachi only yawned and nodded, she walked out of the room, closing the door after her. The tired Uchiha stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at himself, wondering how the academy will be like, nothing he can't handle, yet he was curious.

He got dressed in his academy clothes, white top and blue pants, he liked it because it was comfortable. He let his last yawn out and walked out the room were Matsumoto was standing, with her hands in front of her eyes.

"_Has she done that all the time?" _wondered Itachi, he walked beside her and tapped her shoulder, which made her jump with a yelp, Itachi smiled and shook his head while she looked sheepishly and scratched her hair in embarrassment.

"so…ready?" She asked with a smile, he only nodded.

"ok let's go" and so they made their way to the academy.

…

_**Outside the Academy**_

They stood there and looked at the sign and Matsumoto broke the silence

"this brings back a lot of memories…" Itachi looked at her with a boring look.

"hmmm?" she looked at him and grinned.

"sorry, anyway, this is where we will split parts I guess…" She said with a bit disappointment.

"don't worry, you'll find me at the Sake Rape café" she smiled at his reply.

Ok, I'll see you there, bye bye" She walked away with a wave, he waved back.

"_might as well just start this thing…" _

He walked inside the academy and looked around, until he found a woman who sat behind a desk.

"excuse me, I'm new here and I am starting today, the name is Uchiha Itachi" He looked at the woman who started to look at some papers, then she smiled.

"yes Uchiha-san, please follow me to your room" she walked a direction and he followed right behind her.

After some walking, they reached a room.

"Here is your room, you will have two roommates, their names are Sōjirō Kusaka and Hitsugaya Toshiro, they will be joining you later today, your first class is in two hours, which means you have some time to settle in, and here is the room key (gives the key to Itachi) and if by any case you don't like your roommates, then please come to me and tell." Then she left while Itachi just stood there looking at the door with a WTF look at his face.

He looked around the room, a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and a study room.

"_strange to have all this in a room for students…"_ He thought in wonder, well he could just get used to it.

He walked to the bed close to the window and started to unpack the small things he had with him, kunais, shurikens and one scroll, who had the ability to back huge object in.

Itachi sighed, not because he was tired, but because he was a bit happy. He sat down in bed close to the window and looked out, it was beautiful and the sun seemed to never disappear, except when it was night, but the thing he loved most was the bird songs and the quiet breeze.

" _one and a half hour left, maybe I should get used to the whole place"_ Itachi walked out of the room, locking the door, and walked a random direction, trying to get the whole place into his memory.

As he walked, he saw someone familiar, a man with glasses whit a smile on his face.

"_how many times do I have to meet this guy?" _Itachi just walked through him, not caring to talk to someone who is annoying.

"Are you lost?"

A sigh came out of Itachi's mouth, he turned and saw the man with glasses looked at him with the same smile.

"no, I'm just looking around" Replied Itachi with a monotone voice.

"I see, would you like me to show you around? I always like to meet new people" he asked friendly.

"Fine, but I have 1,5 hour to class" The man smiled and nodded, then he gestured that Itachi should follow him.

As they walked around the strange man started to talk.

"well, My name is Aizen Sosuke, but please call me Aizen. I'm as well the lieutenant of the fifth division" he said with a smile.

Itachi looked at him with one eye before closing it.

"Uchiha Itachi, student as you know and nothing more…" Aizen shook his head.

" I wouldn't call you a `nothing more', there aren't a lot of shinigami who can stand still by captain-commander's reatsu and you are not even yet a shinigami, fascinating really, do you mind telling me what you worked as when you were alive? If you remember of course" Aizen asked.

"I don't remember" Was the only answer he got, but Itachi remember every detail of his life, but he was not telling it anybody.

"well, I have shown you the whole place and you still got the time to run to your class, it was nice to meet you Itachi-kun, I hope we will meet again"

Itachi only gave his Uchiha "hmph" then he walked away from Aizen to the class.

"_don't like him at all…" _

…..

Every student was ready, everybody sat behind a desk waiting for the instructor to arrive.

Itachi sat beside some young boy with silver/white hair with blue eyes, his chakra…reatsu was icy thought Itachi when he looked at him, and so they started a little chat.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the young boy, Itachi raised a brow.

"Well, nothing at all, I just wondered how someone as young as you, could have so much reatsu…well my name is Itachi, what's yours?" the boy looked at him with cold eyes.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…wait Itachi? Are you my roommate?" Itachi only nodded.

"I hope that you won't call me any stupid stuff…" Itachi looked at him skeptic

"Why would I do that?" before Hitsugaya could answer the instructor came in.

A huge man with glasses and a walking stick.

"Hello, my name is Gengorō Ōnabara and I'll be your teacher this year. Now I want all of you to introduce yourself and also tell the reason why you want to become a shinigami, we can start with the left side"

And so all started to introduce themselves and tell their reason for joining, and then it was Hitsugaya's turn.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and the reason I joined the shinigami academy was to get some stupid woman out of my ass…" all started to laugh at that (not Itachi because he don't have humor -.-).

"QUITE!" yelled the teacher, and so it was quiet, he gestured that it was Itachi's turn, Itachi stood up.

"Uchiha Itachi, no reason to join" then he sat down while everyone was looking at him, the boys looked at him with a question mark like face, the girls was like they used to be, looking at him with dreamy eyes.

When everyone was done, the teacher started a long speech about how they would do great things for soul society and so on, but then he started to talk about the story of the shinigami and the zampakto that everyone would get in the end of the 6 years, then he said something interesting.

"…and tomorrow you will start your training, you will also get visited by someone from the 2nd division, remember this is a honor, he or she will be watching how you are at hand to hand combat, so please train when you leave this door, and there will be only fighting tomorrow, please have a nice day"

Itachi and Hitsugaya walked to their room where they meet a new face.

"Hello, you must be my roommates I'm Sōjirō Kusaka, but please call me just Kusaka" he said with a smile.

And so started a friendship whit Itachi, Hitsugaya and Kusaka.

…

Itachi walked to the `Sake Rape' to get his green tea, he really liked that tea.

He stood outside and looked outside the café, and then walked in.

When he entered he didn't see Matsumoto, he was a bit happy, she was always so loud…and drunk.

He sat down on a chair and waited for a waiter, but to his luck it was the waitress from before.

"_why me?" _he thought with a sigh while she came towards him with a sensual smile.

"Hi there handsome, the same green tea?" he only nodded, she smiled and went to get it.

After a minute she came back with the tea in her hand, and gave it to him while shaking, he raised his brow, but took it.

"_what's up with her?"_ He thought, but then he looked in the drink and saw a pill which was about to disappear and become one with the drink, he got a serious look and took a finger in the drink and tasted it with the tip of his tongue.

"_great, she tries to drug me to have sex with her" _well he couldn't go here anymore, so he just walked out, not caring when the waitress yelled out to him.

He walked in the rain towards the academy, but he was stopped by some guys with weapons.

"well, look here boys, a young shinigami student who aren't in his luxuries home" said the leader while the other laughed at Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes, he didn't know if it was allowed to kill here.

"well, we can't let you go now can we" the leader said with an axe, but the leader got irritated when he saw that Itachi had no fear in his eyes, but the leader started to feel fear when Itachi said.

"Attack, and you will die and become one more number to my killing list, or leave and live another day" then he opened his eyes with an serious look.

"how stupid, fine kill him!" the leader charged and so did the others.

Itachi just let out one sound

"hmph"

The leader slashed down at Itachi, trying to cleave him in half, but Itachi took a side step so the axe just missed by centimeters, then out of Itachi's sleeve, a kunai came out, and Itachi cut the leader's troath. The leader fell down dead, the other was stunned and the one with katana attacked Itachi, but Itachi ducked the slash and while he was ducking he turned and kicked the bandit's head so that he flew in the air, and Itachi jumped after him, took the katana the bandit lost, and impaled him with his own katana. Itachi landed on the body and were in the middle of the bandit group, the others saw an opening and attacked, but they didn't know one important thing… Itachi has no opening! Itachi jumped over the bandits' weapons and landed on one's head and kicked so hard down that you could hear the neck braking, before the body fell limb, he jumped in the air and kicked one other bandit in the neck, breaking that as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" three bandits left, and Itachi wasn't even sweating.

The three bandits ran for their life, but Itachi couldn't let anybody know about this, so he took out only one shuriken, and threw it so that it flew beside the man in the right, but it turned, and by its speed, it cut all the three bandits troaths.

Itachi stood there, fixing his clothes, then he walked towards the academy.

**End of chapter**

**OK I have been away a good time, but a lot has happened, please don't be mad**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: Itachi vs ?**


	5. Itachi vs ?

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Itachi vs ?**

….

"BROTHER!"

Two eyes shot opened by the scream of help, these eyes were Itachi's and he had another nightmare.

"_Again…" _He thought while looking out of the window, again enjoying the silence he always loved after the nightmares. He shook his head, taking away the images of his little brother, and then he looked towards the other beds. Kusaka was sleeping peacefully, but Hitsugaya was awake looking at the sealing with eyes that screamed the word `Boring'.

"can't sleep? Or do you usually wake up this early?" asked Itachi.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes annoyed, then turned towards Itachi with cold eyes.

"Sais the one who didn't sleep at all, you only slept one hour!" he said starting to get angry by Itachi smirk.

Then Itachi did it.

"from what I've heard, people get taller by sleeping more" Itachi said with a smirk.

Hitsugaya got a tick mark.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, WHEN PEOPLE SLEEP, THEY DON'T GET BAGS UNDER THEIRS EYES!" Hitsugaya's anger went away when he heard Itachi's laugh, it was such a sad laughter, and it was almost like you could hear that he hadn't laughed a good laugh in a good time.

"You're right midget, I should probably sleep more" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Of course I'm right you blind bastard…" he said without anger. (Itachi is not blind, but he has so black/grey eyes, so he looks a little blind)

Then both friends heard a annoyed sigh from the third bed.

"why do you have to be so loud this early" Said Kusaka in a very sleepy matter, which made Itachi and Hitsugaya chuckle.

...

As the three friends walked to the academy from a new café they found, they talked a bit about hobbies and such, but then Kusaka came up with a funny question.

"Why does someone from the 2nd division, visit the academy? It makes no sense!" Kusaka looked as he was to explode by that question, must really been bothering him.

"Why does it make no sense?" asked Itachi, not really caring, but Kusaka needed it, he was sure of that, but Hitsugaya was the one who answered.

"The 2nd division specializes in stealth and hand to hand combat, not to go straight to combat as the bloodthirsty 11th division. Which means, that the 2nd division's captain must have found something interesting in this year of academy" Hitsugaya explained

"And that doesn't make sense because…?" Itachi did not understand anything of this because it all makes sense, but before Hitsugaya could answer, a voice shot in the air.

"Itachi-kun!" A female voice yelled from behind, and Itachi did not like this voice.

"hello, Matsumoto" he said with an twitching eye brow, all the three turned and before Matsumoto or Itachi could say anything, they were interrupted from bellow.

"AH! It's you!" Hitsugaya pointed accusingly on Matsumoto which made Itachi's brow raise.

"You've met before?" he asked curiously, but he guessed that they couldn't hear him, because even Matsumoto was pointing at Hitsugaya the same way as he was pointing at her.

"Why aren't you in class brat!" She asked angry, which made everyone (including Itachi) to get shocked.

"Oh oh" was the only sound that came out of Kusaka, and with that, all the three students ran with all their power to reach the class.

Matsumoto just stood there in the middle of a dust storm which was made by the guys, she blinked and gaped at the direction they ran, then she ended it with:

"Where you not at the Sake Rape yesterday?" she shook her head and walked the other direction, laughing at the comical scene.

…..

_**Shinigami academy**_

As they entered the training area, which was the place they were suppose to meet at the right time, they saw a lot of students fight each other, Itachi thought it was an interesting look, but the interest soon fainted as he saw their teacher walked towards them with his walking stick.

"So, anything to say?" the teacher asked, Hitsugaya gulped and Kusaka got an scared laugh, but Itachi said it.

"no" Was the word that entered out of Itachi's mouth, Kusaka and Hitsugaya gaped at him.

"… all righty then" said the teacher and walked away.

Itachi looked at Hitsugaya and Kusaka's faces, and just walked away from them towards the teacher.

"I wonder what we have to do today, teacher-sama" asked Itachi with a mighty tone, which made the teacher eyes to grit.

"Well, the visitor hasn't arrived yet, so you can train to then" said the teacher to Itachi, which made Itachi asked another question.

"Train to what?" The teacher smiled at Itachi's question, and answered with a monotone voice

"We're going to have some expedition fights, to look for some great individuals, you want to take a try?" the teacher asked, Itachi could hear the hope in his voice, this guy wanted him to join one fight.

"No, not interested" The teacher was shocked by his answer, but nodded.

"then you can relax and enjoy the fights" said the teacher with a smile.

"I don't enjoy fights" was the last thing Itachi said, then he walked to one chair to look at the other who was fighting, mostly Hitsugaya and Kusaka who was fighting.

"_they are getting really good friends" _thought Itachi sad, but that thought gave Itachi an flashback

_It was in the middle of summer, and Itachi and his best friend walked towards the river, talking and laughing about what they have done in missions in other nations. Itachi always loved the company with his friend, but that day was different, that was the day he killed his best friend for the mangekyou Sharingan. Striking the friend from behind was a thing you would never guess from Itachi, but then again, psychopaths do unexpected things._

"Everyone, bow down to our guest, Urahara Kisuke the 3rd seat of the 2nd division!" yelled the teacher, while bowing himself.

As everyone bowed down, also Itachi, Urahara Kisuke smiled embarrassed and said.

"you don't have to bow…" he said while scratching his chin, Itachi was the first one to stand up which made Urahara look at him in wonder.

"well! You've heard him, on your feats!" ordered the teacher, and everyone did so, which made Urahara sigh.

"All right! Listen up, everyone who hears their names will be a part of the fights, and the rules are simple enough: the one who yields or is defeated loses, if the fight is getting serous, I will interrupt it. That's all. Oh! And one more thing, no dirty tricks, we don't want anyone killed!" Then the teacher read up some names, Kusaka and Hitsugaya wanted to try out their skill, but the thing that shocked everyone, including Urahara, was that Itachi was the only one who wasn't going to try, well by the boys, some of the girls weren't as violent as all the guys.

Some guys were laughing AT Itachi, but he was unfazed by their witty comments, just looking at their faces as if they where idiots, which made them very mad, but before anyone could say anything the teacher stepped in.

"Ok the first out is: Listou Kotouin and Bantyro Shou" The teacher yelled, the men who walked up were some big guys, but Itachi knew that size didn't matter at all, so he did as ordered, enjoyed the fights.

…..

Two hours later, was the fights over and Itachi was disappointed over the fighters, he thought that someone had some skills, yet weaknesses that could be used against them, like Kusaka was a balanced fighter, but had not much stamina, and Hitsugaya who was physically weak, but extremely fast and calm, a genius Itachi would say when it comes to fighting, but Itachi's thought was disturbed by a voice.

"Do you mind me fighting Uchiha Itachi, Ōnabara-san?" The owner of that voice was Urahara Kisuke, that request made everybody wide eyed, except for Itachi, who looked calm as always, but there was a little interest in his eyes.

"What? You would fight Itachi-san? Why? He didn't show any interest of fighting" Asked the teacher, but Urahara looked determined to fight, so he answered

"I would like an answer from Uchiha-san, will you accept my challenge?" asked Urahara politely, Itachi let out a long breath, which felt like an hour for some students, this was sick! A 3rd seat challenging a academy student is unheard of.

"sure, I accept" Itachi's answer made Urahara grin like the most happiest man in seretei.

"splendid, please come up here then" Urahara said with a smile, Itachi stood up and walked past the students who looked at him in interest, all wondering the same thing, why was he so interesting?

When Itachi was at the `ring' he stood there, not in guard, just waiting for some signal, which he got.

"Ok, come at me with all you have" Urahara said with his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

BAM!

Urahara opened his eyes and saw himself flying through the ring.

"_What!" _He crashed into the wall, and then landing on his butt, coughing a bit, then looked at Itachi who stood the place where Urahara stood just a second ago.

"wow! What just happened" yelled some random student from the group, but he did not get an answer, because no one knew what happened.

Urahara walked slowly back into the ring, looking serous for once into Itachi's eyes, and saw some cold killer eyes.

"_this guy is strong and dangerous, I have to be ca-" _Urahara's thought was interrupted by the kick Itachi shot at him, which Urahara blocked, but not with ease, while holding Itachi's foot, he tried to hit him, but Itachi did a back-flip and dodged the punch and while he was in the air, Itachi kicked upwards in Urahara's jaw, making him flying in the air as well.

Urahara stood up, shocked that a student had this level in hand to hand combat, but then he saw Itachi raise his index finger, where a ring was placed.

"_Crimson…" _Urahara read, but then Itachi said one thing with is finger raised.

"one piece of advice, never underestimate anyone, it may lead to your demise…" Urahara smiled at that, but he got an questioned look when he saw Itachi raise another finger.

"the second advice, never have your back towards the enemy…" Urahara raised a brow at that advise, but then he understand what Itachi meant.

"_shit!" _Urahara turned as fast he could to block a kick, but the power of that kick made him flying through the door, landing on the grass he jumped up on his feats.

"_shunpo? No it was different than that, I have no time to think"_ Urahara saw Itachi running towards him, and this time Urahara got to his guard.

"come on!"

Itachi attacked with punches with perfect hip using, speed and power which made it hard for Urahara to focus on the offence instead of only defense, but then he saw an perfect thing to do. When Itachi punched with his left arm, Urahara took it and threw Itachi right into a building where a huge `5' letter was, but Itachi landed on the wall, and to Urahara's surprise, Itachi ran on the wall perfectly to the roof, Urahara used shunpo to get there faster than Itachi, and he landed on his feats in front of Itachi.

"you are no normal man, Itachi" He said, but not in a rude way

"Maybe, but I may be just a psychopath…" Urahara chuckled by that and shook his head, then used shunpo to get behind Itachi and tried to kick him to the side, which he were able to do, but Itachi only twitched.

"then you would have been in hell, Itachi-san" and with that said, Urahara punched Itachi as hard as he could in the chest, sending him straight through the academy building.

Urahara took some deep breathes, a bit proud to win, but then he got shocked.

"maybe this is hell…"

Urahara turned as fast as he could, but not fast enough to only get a fist at his nose.

And with a cracking noise, the both knew who won.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Cheered the teacher

**End of chapter**

**OK I have been away a good time, but a lot has happened, please don't be mad**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: Two of the same sword**


	6. Two of the Same sword

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Any soundtracks I write in here is also: do not own**

**Two of the same sword**

…..

"maybe this is hell…"

Urahara turned as fast as he could, but not fast enough to only get a fist at his nose.

And with a cracking noise, the both knew who won.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Cheered the teacher

Urahara flew down from the roof, and landed outside the academy, he knew that this would hurt his reputation a lot, but that wasn't what he was thinking of.

"_What happened?"_ Urahara held his nose in pain and looked at the academy only to get wide eyes.

"_The hole he flew through!"_ He thought while looking at the wall. The hole wasn't there! The hole Itachi flew through wasn't there!

"Wow! Incredible! Defeating a 3rd seat!" yelled one student in awe over the sheer power that Itachi showed them today, this has never happened in the history of soul society. Urahara looked at Itachi with wide eyes, he did something to him when they fought, but Urahara never got any gas or anything like that, he shook it off him, he had some problems now, only one thought was in his mind now.

"_What will yoruichi-san think of me now" _he thought with a sweat drop, then he felt the pain in his nose again.

"Please Urahara-sama, you should go to the 4th division" the teacher said worryingly, Urahara looked at him and laughed a painful laugh, then he looked at Itachi's walking form who was coming into view.

"_Something interesting indeed…" _and with those final thoughts, he walked off without saying anything else.

Itachi looked at the defeated form of Urahara Kisuke, who walked away sulking, then he heard some running towards him, he looked and Hitsugaya and Kusaka came, looking at him if he was a celebrity.

"Itachi, what the hell was that, you single handed a 3rd seat, and not just any 3rd seat, this was the 3rd seat from the 2nd division, those who specialize in hand to hand combat, and yet you defeated him that easily" Kusaka went on and on about how sick it was, while Hitsugaya got a smile.

"Good work blind bastard, maybe you have some skill after all" He said with a smile.

"Hmph" and with that, the academy day was over.

…

_**Academy rooms: Itachi's room**_

"well, this was a fun day, right guys?" Asked Kusaka with a smile, this guy always has a smile it seems.

"well, violence isn't so much my thing, but when that guy called me a shrimp, then violence is the only option!" he said with a glare to the air.

"an ok day I guess…" Said Itachi, bored to death in that hell of a room. Kusaka looked at him if he were crazy.

"an ok day? Itachi you beat a 3rd seat, you will probably be a celebrity" he tried to not say 3rd too much.

"that's why I'm a bit nervous, the last thing I need is a lot of guys after me" Itachi said with a sigh, then he got an idea to relax.

"want to go to that café we found this morning?" The others lighted up at Itachi's idea.

"from what I remember, they have good green tea" he finished with a smile.

"yea sure, let's go Hitsugaya" Kusaka said with a smile, and a smile was returned from Hitsugaya.

"_those two" _Itachi thought with a smile, such a friendship they had.

_**Café Night sky**_

There they sat, and talked about what they have seen and where they were from, and so on, Itachi was the one who was for himself, at that place they also meet Hinamori and Kira, who Itachi met at the Sake Rape.

"so, anything new Hinamori?" Asked Hitsugaya with a questioning look, Hinamori looked a bit concerned.

"well, today they found the Red grass gang slaughtered outside the Sake Rape" When Hinamori said that, Itachi coughed while drinking his green tea.

"my apologies, please continue" Itachi apologies with closed eyes, Hinamori just looked at him, and then continued.

" they say that they were slaughtered in a brutal manner, with their own weapons, and two broken necks, and three with their troaths c-cu-cut opened" she had problems saying it.

"_understandable…" _thought Itachi, Kira took a hand at her shoulder.

"don't worry, that gang used to steal, kill and rape…the killer must have been using self defense right? And I have some funny news" Hinamori wanted to know Kira's news.

"It seems like Urahara-san was defeated by a student in the academy, isn't that embarrassing" At that Hinamori started to laugh, and so did the others, nor Itachi, but he is Itachi. Itachi saw that Hitsugaya was about to say something, Itachi kicked him in the foot, and giving him the look not to tell it was him.

"That's funny Kira-kun, I wonder how Yoruichi-taicho will react…"

….

_**4**__**th**__** division**_

A laughter filled the room Urahara sat in, it was so embarrassing for him, and now his captain laughed at him.

"Is it true, Kisuke-san? You really lost to a student? Haha, what happened to that guy who always defeats other with a smile?" Laughed the captain of the 2nd division, Yoruichi from the noble family Shihōin, and also called the goddess of flash.

With a nasal voice he answered.

"Yoruichi-san, this guy was at a different level than me, he brutalized me" Yoruichi stopped laughing when she heard that, only gestured him to continue.

"His speed, power, perfection and coordination was all balanced and perfect, and he did something to me while we fought…in the end, I thought I won, I threw him through the academy building, creating a hole in that effect, but he was behind me when I saw him flew. And after the battle, I looked at the wall, and the hole was gone! As if he never flew through the building!" Yoruichi had to hold a laughter, the voice was really funny, but the things he said was interesting indeed.

"do you, remember him doing anything unusual, when you fought?" she asked, trying to find the answer.

Urahara took two finger under his chin, trying to remember anything unusual.

"!" Urahara remembered something, this Yoruichi saw.

"you remember something?" She asked curiously, he nodded.

"well-"

"_this guy is strong and dangerous, I have to be ca-" Urahara's thought was interrupted by the kick Itachi shot at him, which Urahara blocked, but not with ease, while holding Itachi's foot, he tried to hit him, but Itachi did a back-flip and dodged the punch and while he was in the air, Itachi kicked upwards in Urahara's jaw, making him flying in the air as well. _

_Urahara stood up, shocked that a student had this level in hand to hand combat, but then he saw Itachi raise his index finger, where a ring was placed._

"_Crimson…" _

"And then he was right behind me, kicking me out of the Academy…" He finished while looking down at the bed, Yoruichi sat down on the bed beside him and asked:

"so you think this ring he holds, have the ability to destroy your senses?" Yoruichi said with a skeptic look.

"I didn't say that, but that's when I was thrown around and all those things…well, at least he is an incredible opponent, hehe maybe even a nice guy, he doesn't like violence" he said with a goofy smile which made Yoruichi grin.

" that's more like it" then she hit him in the shoulder, which made him twitch, and she walked out.

…

_**Café night sky**_

"so how do you like the academy Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked A `shiro-chan', Itachi didn't know who th-

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT BED WETTER MOMO!" Screamed Hitsugaya, while Kusaka laughed and Itachi looked at them strangely while they started to argue.

"well, you have white hair, your name is Toshiro, so you really fit Shiro-chan…. And you're so small" Hinamori explained, but Hitsugaya was only getting angrier and angrier.

"_why does everyone have to be so loud?" _ Wondered Itachi for himself.

"IM NOT SMALL!"

_**Academy rooms: Itachi's room**_

It was really late and everyone was tired to death, Kusaka just fell in bed, Hitsugaya was tired, but didn't show it, and Itachi he just undressed himself while looking out the window, thinking about the battle. Itachi looked at his hands, he were able to do a Genjutsu (Illusion technique) and he were able to do it whit one single finger as he could when he was alive.

"_I wonder if I can do Ninjutsu (Ninja technique)" _he wondered, if he could, then he would be a special shinigami, and he didn't want to be a celebrity, but too late.

"Good night guys" said Kusaka, Hitsugaya gave a grunting sound back, while Itachi did a `hmph'.

"_This is going to be some long years" _Thought Itachi before he tried to sleep.

Some hours went by, but Itachi couldn't sleep, he looked outside the window, a huge moon was over soul society.

"_Beautiful…" _he thought, it reminded him of the moon in his Tsukiyomi (moon reader) how much he missed his sharingan…

He shook his head, there was nothing to do, he gave his eyes to Sasuke…but maybe someday.

"_No! Power got me on the wrong road…but now as a shinigami I could-no!" _It was hard for Itachi, but his thoughts were interrupted by that Kusaka and Hitsugaya screamed at the same time.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" They screamed, the same tone as well, Itachi ran to their beds and tried to wake them.

"Hitsugaya! HITSUGAYA!" It didn't work.

"KUSAKA!" It didn't work with him as well.

They screamed even louder.

"_what should I do!" _He panicked a bit, but he knew that he couldn't panic now, so he only had one option.

Itachi did a lot of hand-signs, praying that it would work, then he slammed both his hands at Kusaka's and Hitsugaya's stomach.

"Mind fusion no jutsu!" A light came under his palms, it works!

_**In Kusaka's and Hitsugaya's mind**_

Ice were everywhere, snow storms at every view point, and no sun and no moon, then he looked down at himself, and he was shocked.

" _the akatsuki robe?"_he thought while looking at it, the red clouds and high collar, he missed it, but then something shocked him even more, he looked down in the ice, at his own reflection, the sharingan!

"_yes!" _he couldn't believe it, he had them back, but then he remembered something, this was a dream, and in a dream everything you want you get.

"tch" he got disappointed at himself, but shook it off, he needed to find Hitsugaya and Kusaka.

He walked some time, and after a while he saw both of his friends, standing in front of an ice dragon, a huge ice dragon.

Then he saw both his friends raise their hands towards at the same time, and said at the same time.

"yes I want it, Hyōrinmaru!"

Then a huge light almost blinding Itachi came up, and he found himself in front of them, back in the bedroom, but this time they held a katana to their chest, the katanas looked exactly like each other.

"so that's a zanpa- WHAT!" Itachi was shocked, he looked at himself, he had the akatsuki robe on, that shouldn't be able, he was in a dream and where able to take something out of the dream, then he got an shock attack almost, he ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

Taking his hands into a seal, he said.

"Sharingan!"

… nothing happened.

He got angry, he looked like he was going to kill someone, and he punched the mirror so that it shattered with a sound of a crash, he shook his head, when will he get his Zampakto, he needs power as fast as possible.

He walked back into the room, taking off the robes and placing it in his bag, nobody should know of that cloak.

He then looked at his friends and walked towards them and looked down at them.

"_This kid is going to do a lot of great things I am sure" _and with that thought, he went to sleep a sleep he would never have.

**End of chapter**

**OK I have been away a good time, but a lot has happened, please don't be mad**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: 4 years later, graduation **


	7. 4 years later, graduation

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**4 years later, graduation**

…

In soul society there was a park, where everyone could go and enjoy themselves, this sounding interesting, Itachi woke up extra early the next day. The night had been rough with all those things that happened, had anyone in the history of the shinigami been able to get their Zampakto that fast? He didn't know, but that didn't really interest him, now he wanted some peace and quiet… which didn't last long.

"AAAHHHHH!" Itachi let out a sigh, he knew whose voice that belonged to, Kusaka.

Itachi shook his head, _"why does he have to be so loud?" _and with that thought, he ninja ran back to the academy.

Itachi opened the door to his room and there was Kusaka and Hitsugaya with drawn weapons, they both looked at the door, looked to see who it was, they smiled once they saw it was Itachi.

Itachi folded his arms while raising one brow asking "So, why are you waking the whole seireitei for, Kusaka?", then Itachi leaned against the door frame, "And what's with the swords?".

The last question made both the sword wielders grin, Kusaka answered first, "Well, Itachi, seems like you're no longer the only celebrity in the academy anymore" he sheeted his sword while sitting down in a chair, then continuing, "Me and Hitsugaya just got our Zampakto, which has never happened that fast before in the history of the shinigami, and it's the same sword!" he said happily while holding his katana close to his chest, ending with the word "Hyōrinmaru…"

Itachi just shook his head, "good for you" he said walking towards his bed, then lying down, back towards them.

Hitsugaya looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong he asked, "You ok? You look like you haven't slept at all, Blind bastard…", when he didn't get a reply, he only let out an sigh _"when will this guy ever open himself up?" _then he turned to Kusaka, "let's go and get some training Kusaka, I can't find a better training partner now" he said with a smile, and got an laugh back.

Hearing the door getting closed, Itachi quickly jumped out of bed, and took out a bag under his bed, he opened it and there was the akatsuki robe, _"why did I get this?" _he wondered in silence. He looked in the pockets, nothing, he looked in the sleeve where there used to be secret weapons, nothing again, Itachi was getting desperate _"why did I get this!" _he felt that he was getting more angry than needed, so he cooled himself down by opening the window and taking some deep breathes.

"I have the ring, robe and headband from my life, but why?" Itachi couldn't answer any of his own question, he was sure to not telling anyone about it, from what Matsumoto had told him, the shinigami had some rules that was incredible stupid, which even could lead to death, _"I really hope that the shinigami leaders wont execute Hitsugaya or Kusaka, if this is something that have never happened before, then this could be dangerous…" _he shook his thought away, he was looking into too much these days_,_ but as a ninja, he was used to such things.

Again he looked outside the window and saw that Hitsugaya and Kusaka were sparring, they looked really happy, which made him smile, he felt a little off, he didn't know why, but he knew that he needed to open himself up to get happy himself, but how could he?

Itachi shook his head, there were nothing he could do with his past, always telling himself that it only was that, past, but he was only fooling himself, again he shook his head thinking what he should do next, now that he got his akatsuki ring and robe he started to get a bit nervous about what would happen next.

`knock knock'

Itachi turned to the door "enter" he said a bit loudly so that the person through the door could hear him, the door opened and there was…

"oh, it's you" Itachi said with a sigh, looking at Urahara Kisuke, the 3rd seat of the 2nd division, Urahara laughed at what Itachi said, giving him an reply "what? You're not glad to see me again?" he asked with a cheesy smile, getting only an "hmph" for an answer he entered the room and sat down in a chair, looking at Itachi in wonder, then asking the question which has bugged him since their fight.

"how did you defeat me?" Urahara's question made Itachi raise a brow with a smug smile, answering " because you underestimated me" Itachi's smile disappeared when he saw that Urahara looked dead serious, "you know exactly what I'm after, how did you trick me? Or better yet, how did you destroy my senses!" Urahara nearly screamed the questions, Itachi sighed, _"why does everyone have to be so loud now days?" _Itachi made his Uchiha look, which made Urahara twitch, and said "you have no right to accuse me in any way, it doesn't matter if you're a 3rd seat or a captain, I'm not going to tell you anything about anything, now if you would please leave this room I could maybe get ready to the academy" Urahara frowned at what Itachi said, but then smirked, asking "so your saying that you used plain skill in defeating me? No tricks or anything?" Itachi just looked at him, which made Urahara continue "that means that you could graduate from the academy faster than anyone else, right? So I'm going to make a deal with you" Urahara went up from his chair and walked to the door while saying "If you are able to graduate from academy under 5 years, I'm willing to give you all access to the 2nd division to train hand to hand combat any time you like, but if you can't graduate in that time, you have to tell me everything about yourself, even your life" Urahara turned toward Itachi with a huge smile, ending it with the question "do we have an agreement?" taking his hand to Itachi, Itachi looked at his opened hand, raising his brow, asking "why should I do that? I'm not winning anything out of this" Urahara laughed at that, answering "Trust me, being able to train with the 2nd division in hand to hand combat is a huge thing". Itachi let out a sigh, then he took Urahara's hand, shaking it, "Ok, we have an agreement" Urahara got the hugest smile in mankind, "splendid, see you in 6 years" When saying that, Urahara walked to the door opening it, but before walking out he heard from Itachi " yeah, see you in 4 years", and then Urahara was gone.

"_what have I got myself into?" _Thought Itachi with an annoyed sighed, _"well, it can't get any worse than this" _with that he walked toward the door, but before he could even take his hand on the door knob, the door slammed right in his face, which made him fall on the floor, and there was Matsumoto "Hi Itachi-kun!...what are you doing on the floor?" Asked Matsumoto, while looking down at Itachi. Itachi held his head in pain, "hello Matsumoto, any reason that you are here?" Matsumoto only shook her head, still with that smile.

"well, I have to get ready for academy, so nice that you dropped by" Itachi just walked past her, but got stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "is everything all right?" asked Matsumoto, Itachi only shrugged her hands off, and then he left for academy, leaving a confused Matsumoto behind. Once Itachi was outside, he walked to the training grounds, where Hitsugaya and Kusaka trained, as he walked to them he felt that they were getting more and more reatsu, _"seems like a zampakto is the main source of power to the shiniga-" _Itachi ducked from a swing of Kusaka'sZampakto, and Itachi saw that the swing was intentional, but the sword was at its blunt side, "what are you doing, Kusaka?" asked Itachi with a threatening voice, but Kusaka smiled, "You looked like if you were at your own world, anyway it's class soon, so you have to be in your 100% as we are, right Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya nodded, but then sighed, "don't get to confident, Kusaka…" then he left towards class with Kusaka, who just sheathed his sword, right behind him, after 10 seconds Itachi walked as well.

_**Shinigami academy: Kidou training field**_

"Ok, listen up you twerps! I'm only here for one thing and one thing only! To get promoted, so don't forget that!" All in the class got a sweat drop of what their new teacher said, but he continued " Today, you will learn how to use Kidou, also known as demon art… does anyone have a problem with that!" no one answered, which made the teacher nod, "good, no look carefully" he ordered as he prepared one arm towards a blink and took his other hand on top of his out stretched arm, then he said "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Way of destruction 31, Shakkahou!" and after he said that, a red ball flew towards the target and made a small explosion as it hit is target. Itachi didn't look so shocked as the others, but then…_"let's show these weaklings the Uchiha powers you posses"_ Itachi turned sharp, but no one was there, must have been something he imagined.

"wow, you saw that?" a student asked another guy, a lot of talking happened, but Itachi looked curiously, thinking _"maybe I could try to not say that long chanting, and make it hand sea-"_ pain suddenly came to Itachi's eyes, Itachi took one hand and pressed it to his eye, the same pain when he fought Sasuke, Itachi's first thought was that it could be some after effect of giving away the sharingan, but why now?

"Itachi, are you ok?" asked Hitsugaya, seeing Itachi in pain, but he only got a nod as an answer, so he didn't push it.

The teacher looked at Itachi, "is there something bothering you, Uchiha!" Itachi gave him only cold eyes, "no" answered Itachi back, but that gave the teacher a smile, "good, then maybe you could show the class the Kidou?" Itachi didn't do anything, his eyes were in too much pain right now, but the teacher didn't like that, "that wasn't a request, it was an order, get to it now!" the teacher took Itachi by his collar, and pushed him to the shooting place with a smirk.

Itachi looked at the target with one eye, covering his other with his arm, while getting serious. Itachi stretched his right arm towards the target, "ye lord! Mask of blo-" and before he could finish 1/9 of the chant, a huge red ball flew out of Itachi's palm and to the target, once it hit, a huge explosion happened.

All the student looked stunned, he didn't do anything, all he did was to say some words, and it happened.

But the thing that shocked Itachi was that the pain disappeared right after the shot, almost as he shot away the pain, before he could figure it out, the teacher walked towards him, took him by the shoulder and said, "good work…you may walk to your room, you pass this test".

Itachi looked at the teacher, and saw a smile. Itachi nodded and left the field, leaving stunned students and one proud teacher to themselves.

…

_**Shinigami academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi looked in his new mirror, because he ruined the last one, and looked deeply in his eyes, and there he saw his blood.

"_it can't be…"_ Itachi thought with a frown.

Itachi were able to copy the teacher's ability, in other words, he was able to use his sharingan, but how?

"_seems like you are ready…"_ Itachi turned fast, no one there.

"where are you?" asked Itachi to thin air.

"_behind you…"_

Itachi turned and saw himself in the mirror, only that his reflection used the akatsuki rope and used the sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, his sharingan.

"Who are you…?" Itachi asked, but he saw that when he spoke, the reflection didn't move its mouth.

"_I am you, yet physically I'm not you…we are both the same, but at the same time, we're not…"_ the reflection answered.

The reflection took his fingers up to his eye, pressed them around the eye apple, and ripped the eyes out.

Itachi twitched at the sight, but then Itachi felt something, he took his thumb up to his cheek and there was blood, he was bleeding from his eye.

"what are you doing?" Itachi asked carefully, but the one eyed reflection looked at him with a bored look.

"I'm giving you your eyes back…"

Itachi got wide eyed, "what!" The reflection closed his eye, then opened it.

Then the reflection got the same expression Itachi got when fighting Sasuke, the psycho expression that probably will haunt Sasuke's dreams.

"don't you understand, I am you Zampakto, but instead of being your sword, I am you!" The reflection said with its insane look, it continued "we're both the same, only that you need me to get power, and I need you to be still breathing, and I have nothing against our deal, you get your sharingan, and I will make you stronger and stronger!" screamed the reflection at Itachi.

Itachi looked dead serious, but then pain hit his eyes, and he started to bleed seriously much, but the reflection wasn't done speaking.

"become a captain, become a god! We both need the feeling of being number 1 again! You know that just as good as I, now scream my name, scream it, because you have been looking for it, scream may name!"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" Itachi saw that his mangekyou got activated at the mirror, and both the eye technique, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, got activated as well, but the back flame of Amaterasu and the illusions of Tsukuyomi created a katana, his Zampakto.

Then his sharingan got deactivated, he fell on the floor, exhausted by all the reatsu pressure, but he tiredly looked at his sword, the handle was blood red and his guard was at the form of the sharingan, it wasn't as long as a normal katana, but he was used to not so long swords, so it was ok with him.

Then everything got dark.

"_My sharingan is back…he, the others wouldn't stand a chance against me, only a sharingan user can defeat me…" _

**End of chapter**

**My Parrot just died, he has been with me my whole life, not kidding, whole life, so I have a bit hard time now.**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: "My name is Zaraki!**


	8. My name is Zaraki!

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**Do my pool please, in my channel**

**My name is Zaraki!**

….

"Itachi….Itachi are you okay?"

Itachi heard a voice in the darkness, he knew he was sleeping, but he knew that he had to wake up.

"HEY! Blind bastard! Wake up already!" Itachi opened his eyes to see the owner of that voice, and of course it was Hitsugaya, and with a sigh he went to his feet, but then he saw their concerned looks.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi while cracking his neck, but Itachi didn't get the reply he thought he would.

"What's wrong! You bleed from your eyes, we found you on the bathroom floor and you suddenly have a Zampakto!" screamed Hitsugaya, but Itachi only raised a brow then he looked at himself in the mirror, it was true, there was blood from his eyes, but that was a good thing, he knew that he had gotten his sharingan back. With a second sigh he washed the blood away, and then he looked strange at Hitsugaya and asked "What's the wrong part of getting my Zampakto?" Hitsugaya was about to answer, but was stopped by Kusaka.

"Don't push Itachi, when we got our zampakto we were so tired, give him some rest" told Kusaka to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya shook his head and walked to the bedroom, "okay, I'm just glad you're fine, you blind bastard" Itachi could hear the humor on the last statement from Hitsugaya, then he looked at Kusaka who was holding Itachi's Zampakto, examining it.

"What's the name of your Zampakto?" asked Kusaka suddenly, Itachi just said " Mangekyou" which made Kusaka raise a brow "Kaleidoscope?" (that's the translation) Itachi just nodded, then took the katana away from Kusaka, saying in the process "can I please have some privacy here?" Kusaka laughed a nervous laughter, and then walked out.

Itachi looked at the sword, and there was something engraved on the blade, Itachi read it carefully "when two combines it becomes one…" he didn't understand its meaning, it could mean a lot of thing, like his zampakto told him that both were one, but it could also mean that Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi becoming Susanoo.

"_Hmph, no use of thinking these things now" _

Itachi walked out of the bathroom and saw that Hitsugaya and Kusaka were gone, and he also saw that they took their Zampakto with them, but Itachi shook his head _"they probably want to show off their katanas" _and with that he went to sleep in a soft nice bed.

_**Next day: Shinigami garden**_

Itachi sat on a bench, enjoying the sunlight, one year has passed since his death, he only had 3 years to be out of the academy if he want to train with those 2nd division fighters, but the nice silence ended with a guy flying towards Itachi, but before he hit him, Itachi jumped over the flying man who destroyed the bench.

Then Itachi heard some heavy footsteps, Itachi turned and saw a humongous man with a sword, long natural hair and a sick look that could scare a blind man.

The huge man was about to slice the unconscious man, but when the sword was about to hit the target, a katana stopped the slice.

"hmm?" the huge guy looked at the owner of that katana, who was Itachi, but the thing surprised the guy was that Itachi stopped the sword slice with one hand on his katana, even though he was shaking, because the guy was insanely strong.

"well, look here, seems like someone who can fight!" The guy tried to hit Itachi, but was blocked by Itachi's free hand, and while Itachi held his hand, he jumped on the back of the huge man so that the guy's arm were behind his head, and then Itachi threw him back so that he took a lot of back flips unintentionally and hit a tree.

Itachi looked at the man who was unconscious, he lifted him up, but then behind him.

"It's not over yet!"

Itachi turned as fast as he could and saw a flying tree heading towards him, he threw the man away, and started on hand seals, then when he was done he said "katon goukakyuu no jutsu" and a huge fireball flew against the tree and burned it in the process, but the fireball continued to fly towards the huge man, but without dodging it, the man ran straight through the fireball.

Itachi went to his guard and saw the huge man's sword came crashing down, but when Itachi blocked it, the hit made Itachi's feet create a small crater around the two fighters.

"I want to see your so called release, show me your shikai!" with that the man jumped in the air, trying to do the same thing as before, but when the man blinked, he didn't see Itachi, but Itachi's shadow under him, he knew one thing.

"_Behind!" _he turned around in the air, but he saw himself "WHAT!" but the clone slashed down at him, which made him fly to the ground.

The man went to his feet, and saw that were the clone stood was Itachi, _"something is wrong here…" _the man went to his feet.

"so that's your sword release, becoming a clone of the enemy, tch how stupid" the man walked slowly towards Itachi, who stood his ground, "lets fight a fight without any tricks" then he saw Itachi poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"as you wish" Said Itachi from behind the man, which made the man turn fast, but then the man started to laugh hysterically "HAHAHAHA, FINALY A CHALLENGE!" the huge man ran towards Itachi with his sword raised, Itachi did no different, he ran also against the man, but when the man was about to pierce him, Itachi ducked at a perfect timing and did a roundhouse kick, but because the man was so big, he didn't fly the direction, he started to laugh more.

"SO YOU CAN FIGHT WITHOUT A SWORD TO, THAT'S GOOD, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" the man screamed with a laugh, then the man took Itachi by his collar and pierced his stomach.

"tch, was that all you go- what?" he saw that Itachi's face didn't show any pain or fear, then he saw started to get a light around him.

The man looked around him in the light, then he saw Itachi stand outside the light with his hand in a seal "Kai!" Itachi said, and the giant turned to the clone of Itachi and a huge explosion happened.

Itachi looked at the explosion, and then he turned and started to walk away, but then

"heh, how ridicules, here I am and thinking that you would have a fair fight, but still those tricks?"

Itachi, with his back towards the man, turned his head only to see the man without a scratch.

"well, if you want some tricks, I'm going to give you some" the man said, but then the man hit a vertical strike in the air, which Itachi thought was a gesture first, but the sound that came toward him, made him get second thoughts, so Itachi blocked horizontal, then Itachi's katana blocked something, which made Itachi flew while he blocked.

"_what the?"_ Itachi could see something was pushing him, so he did something he didn't want to do, "Mangekyou Sharingan" his sharingan activated and he saw what it was, it was like a shockwave from that sword slash that guy did, and then his sharingan warned him.

Itachi turned his head and saw the man with a sick smile ran towards him, ready to pierce him, Itachi, as fast as he could, did some hand seals while holding the sword, and a huge stone wall came between the two fighters.

The man got surprised when he saw the wall, "never seen a Kidou like that, whatever" the man, with a yell, cut through the wall, but Itachi weren't there, _"what?" _then under the ground two hands came up holding the man's ankles, which made the man look down "THE HELL" the man pierced the ground and heard some bones breaking, "hehe I win".

Then the man saw Itachi standing ten meters from him, "what the hell!" yelled the man, while the body underneath held his ankles, then Itachi did a hand seal, "hmph" was all the sound Itachi made.

Then the man saw a light under him, "heh, you think a small explosion can hurt me, with the reatsu that shields me! Get real" when the man was trying to get his reatsu level up, he couldn't.

"What?" he said with a shock, then he saw the wall he destroyed had a paper on it, he read it "seal?" then the light got even brighter.

"no no no!" then he heard Itachi said, "that seal was actually created to stop Ninjutsu users to use chakra, heh, seems like you can't use reatsu…" then the man looked at Itachi with an angry look, then Itachi made a smirk "kai"

And the explosion went off.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

After the smoke was gone, Itachi saw the man on his knees, blood pouring from his mouth, and a broken nose.

"Wouldn't think you would do something like that…sacrifice your nose to use your reatsu" then Itachi turned and walked away.

"It isn't finished, not by a long shot" then the man went to his feet and ran slowly towards Itachi, who was standing with his back towards him, but slowly turning to the left so that the man could see the sharingan.

"_What's with his eyes?" _the man stopped because his legs got scared in a way, _"what the!" _then he looked up at Itachi who slashed his Zampakto down at the head of the man, creating a scar from the man's forehead and down to the chin, a scar on his left side of his face, and they both knew that the scar would be there for the rest of his life.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Itachi stood over the man, deactivating his sharingan, he then closed his eyes, then turned away, knowing that the man had admitted defeat.

When Itachi started walking, he heard from behind.

"heh, It's not politely to not introduce yourself…" the man said between heavy breathes.

Itachi didn't turn towards the man, but he said "Uchiha Itachi…you?" the man went slowly to his feats.

"MY name is Zaraki! Zaraki Kenpachi! Remember that, because we will fight again, you can count on that!"

"hmph"

Then Itachi heard a thump, so he turned his head and saw Zaraki lying there unconscious, then he walked past a tree were a black cat sat and looked at Itachi curiously, Itachi looked back and said "It's easy to see that you aren't a cat, good disguise though…" then he walked away from the scene, leaving a fighter and a 'cat` behind.

_**Shinigami academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi walked in, sweat by all the fighting, and happy that he could try out his sharingan again, he then walked to the bathroom.

"Have to take a shower…" he said to himself, and then he got undressed and went in the shower.

After one hour, he went out of the shower and took a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, and once he was out of the room, the door opened and there was no other than Matsumoto.

"Hey Itachi-kun wou-" Matsumoto took one look at Itachi, and blushed so much that it looked like she had taken a shower, then she fell over.

Itachi raised a brow, but because he was tired, he only pushed Matsumoto out of the room and closed the door, and got dressed.

Then he sat down in a chair and looked at his bed, still wondering why he got the akatsuki robe, then he went down on his knees and took his bag from under his bed and opened it and looked at the robe, so many memories.

"_art is a blast"_

"_DOES IT FUCKING HURT!" _

"_let's make some money"_

"_SHINRA TENSEI!" _

A knock on the door stopped the thoughts from his head, and quickly he took the robe back to the bag, and took the bag under his bed.

He then opened the door and there was Hitsugaya and Kusaka standing with a lot of food, "yeah, well, I thought you would be hungry…" said Kusaka, and that gave Itachi a small yet true smile.

"sure"

**End of chapter**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Do my pool**

**Next time: The man dressed in the red clouds**


	9. The man dressed in red clouds

**I Do not ****own Naruto's Itachi or the bleach series**

**The man dressed in red clouds **

….

The three friends was stuffed with all the food Kusaka had gathered, Kusaka himself had fell asleep, while Itachi and Hitsugaya sat side by side tired. Kusaka had been so stupid to buy food with alcohol, and now Hitsugaya and Itachi knew that Kusaka can't handle much of it, but even Hitsugaya had problems to keep his eyes open, while Itachi was just tired.

"That bastard Kusaka…how could he not know that it was alcohol…" as Itachi heard this from his drunk friend he took another bite of the alcoholic bread, and then he answered "he bought them on purpose, maybe something has been bothering him…" Hitsugaya chuckled as he looked at the sleeping Kusaka "maybe, but he would have told us" Itachi shook his head at Hitsugaya's reply "some things we want to keep for us selves…" Hitsugaya looked at Itachi with half angry half tied eyes, "maybe, anyway I'm going to sleep, good night you Blind bastard" he had a smile at the 'blind bastard'.

"Good night" was all Itachi said, to tired for a hostile remark.

When Hitsugaya was in his bed, Itachi looked closely at Kusaka, Itachi wondered really what was wrong, and with a sigh he went to his feats and walked to Kusaka's sleeping form, then Itachi went to his knees and carefully opened one of Kusaka's eyes, and then.

"Mangekyou Sharingan…" Itachi focused with all he had to get to Kusaka's memory, but what Itachi saw shocked him.

_Kusaka walked from a building where the sign 12 was, but when Kusaka were in the forest towards the academy, a group of huge guys came around him, all of them with swords._

"_Well, take my moustache and throw me in the wall, an academy student" the leader laughed while saying this._

Itachi could see that Kusaka was scared, but Itachi went deeper in what happened.

_Kusaka were able to defeat a lot of the bandits, but the leader knocked Kusaka out, and then he took his Zampakto, and when Kusaka awoke he yelled in anger in the air._

Itachi got angry himself, and not because he was a bit drunk, because his good friend lost something that was a part of him, and Itachi felt his killer intent went to the level he had in the Akatsuki and he knew that the timing couldn't be better.

Itachi walked to his bed, and took his bag from under the bed, opened it and took out the Akatsuki robe. He went in the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror and took the robe on, then a quick look in the mirror and saw that it fit perfectly, and then Itachi took all his shurikens and kunais in secret pockets, so that he could skillfully take a shuriken or kunai in less than a second.

Before Itachi walked away, he saw his headband on his nightstand and walked to it, he took it up and looked at the carved line over the leaf sign, then he took it on.

"_Don't worry Kusaka, the bandits won't live for long"_

The he left the academy.

….

_**Seretei: streets**_

Itachi walked in the streets towards the 12th division, he knew that's the best start to look, it was midnight as well, which made it easier to sneak around, but there were some people who knew who Itachi was, so he had a plan on that.

Itachi walked towards a shop, which was opened the whole day, so he entered the shop.

Behind the disk was a young girl, "hello there, can I help you?" the girl was actually scared of Itachi, but she didn't show it, but Itachi felt it.

Itachi didn't answer, but he already found what he was looking for, a hat that looked like the Akatsuki hat, it's perfect to hide his face, he took it, and went to the girl at the disk, and there he bought it.

Itachi went out of the store and took the hat on.

"_Perfect" _

Then Itachi walked towards the 12th division.

_**12**__**th**__** division: entrance**_

There were two shinigamis who protected the entrance, Itachi thought that the security wasn't as good as he thought, but then he saw a lot of mechanic eyes around the place, but he hadn't any business in the division. Itachi tried to remember which direction Kusaka went from the entrance. _"South…" _went to Itachi's head, and so he walked south.

After a while walking he entered the forest where Kusaka meet those bandits. _"Finally" _Itachi went inside the forest and saw where Kusaka fought those thugs, he looked around for any clues of where the bandit leader went, and he only found one thing, a black glove, the type of glove only 2nd division shinigami can use.

"_The second division? Seems like I have to infiltrate the masters of espionages, hmph should be easy" _Itachi thought closely while looking at the glove, then he took the glove in a pocket.

Then he ninja ran towards the second division

_**2**__**nd**__** division: entrance**_

Itachi hid behind a tree, and looked closely at the division, they had some better security than the 12th division, every shinigami there looked like shinobis, but nothing Itachi can't handle, then Itachi saw a huge sign on the wall, this place was controlled by someone from a royal family, no wonder why the security was so strong, but then again, it would be easy for Itachi.

Itachi jumped on some trees to the backside of the division, there were some windows opened on the wall there, but there were six guards.

Itachi took both his hands to a seal, while saying "Sharingan" and his eyes got activated, then Itachi made sure that his hat shrouded his face, and so it did.

The guards looked out to every direction, and one was yawning, but then all of them heard a voice, " Here I come…" then from a darkest area of the forest they saw one red glowing eye, then the black figure was right in front of the yawning guard, and before the guard could make a sound, Itachi hit a pressure point so that the guard fell down, then the other guard took out his sword and was going to cut Itachi, but Itachi looked at the sword and took it with his bare hand. "What?"Yelled the guard, and again, before the guard could alert the others, Itachi hit him in the stomach rock hard.

The four others were about to scream for help, but Itachi did hand signs so fast that the air didn't know what happened, and the jutsu made the four guard fall to sleep.

"Hmph" Itachi then walked on the wall up to a window, and entered the building.

"_Infiltration success" _then Itachi took out the glove and started to do some hand signs, and then "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning jutsu) then one crow came up, then without saying anything else, Itachi showed the crow the glove, and the crow flew out of the window while screaming as a crow can do.

_**2**__**nd**__** division: Shinigami wing**_

Itachi walked the around the place with, quiet like a mouse, every time he saw a room with no lights, he entered and looked at the sleeping shinigamis faces to see if it were the thief who stole the Zampakto, but he also looked for the Zampakto itself.

He then heard someone talk inside a room, so Itachi closed his eyes and focused on what happened inside.

"What did you say! Someone was able to flee from your prison, Kisuke-san!" Itachi raised a brow at that, and then he heard a familiar voice. "Hush, don't make the whole wing know it…yeah, someone where able to get out, he killed one guard to, we found the dead guard without any clothes, so there is a chance that Chanti Todoshi is actually inside this division…" Itachi didn't need to listen to anything else, as he continued to look for this Chanti Todoshi.

He had looked all over the place, but he couldn't find him, but then Itachi heard his summoned crow, screaming for him, so Itachi ninja ran, which doesn't make any sounds, towards the window. When he opened the window, the crow gestured to Itachi that he had to follow the crow, and so he did.

While he jumped on some of the building to be able to follow the crow, Itachi saw that the crow flew towards the royal wing, where the captain had to be, and then Itachi understood why.

"_Seems like Todoshi wants to kill the second division captain…"_

Then Itachi jumped on a bridge, the bridge was between the royal wing and the captain wing, but all the guards who was suppose to guard this place, was killed, most of them had been decapitated. Itachi walked to one of the dead guards and looked with his sharingan closely at the cuts. _"Ice reatsu…" _Todoshi had to be inside now.

The crow sat on Itachi's shoulder, then Itachi just said "thank you" and the crow disappeared.

Itachi walked to the huge door and saw a lot of blood splattered over it.

"Here I go…"  
_**2nd division: Royal bedroom**_

Itachi walked slowly inside and saw three dead bodies on the floor, but in the end of the room, was a huge bed, and a female was sleeping there, but Todoshi weren't there.

But Itachi didn't blink or lose his seriousness, he walked down to the bed and looked closely at the sleeping woman, he have felt her presence before, but before he could think of where, he saw a shadow over his own on the bed, and the shadow held a katana over his head, then out of Itachi's sleeve, a kunai came out, and Itachi turned fast and blocked the sword slash.

Itachi then saw the woman woke up, and she looked both confused and angry. "what's the meaning of this!" yelled the woman, but none of the fighters answered, but Itachi kicked Todoshi in his stomach, sending him down the hall way, and crashing in the wall, but Itachi wasn't done, he jumped after Todoshi, but Todoshi punched Itachi out of the window.

"Heh, all too easy" then both the captain of the 2nd division and Todoshi saw that something was connected to Todoshi's leg, and then he flew out of the window as well, then when he fell down towards Itachi, Todoshi tried to cut Itachi in the air, but Itachi blocked the slashes with his kunai, then Todoshi was kicked in the wall, but Itachi was angry because he hurt Kusaka, so Itachi took Todoshi by his collar and ripped him out of the hole in the wall and threw him towards the 2nd divisions training field.

_**2**__**nd**__** division: training field**_

They both landed on each side of the field, while Todoshi jumped up on his feet, Itachi slowly went up.

"I don't know who you are, but you are stupid to actually think you can defeat me…" Todoshi said without sounding scared at all, but Itachi didn't say anything, but then Todoshi saw the red clouds on the robe and asked, "that robe are not just for fashion… you must be in an organization out in Rukongai, which one?" Itachi still didn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Itachi didn't twitch at the angry Todoshi, but then Itachi looked at him in the eyes.

"that Zampakto does not belong to you…give it back…" Todoshi looked at him with a raised brow, and then he saw the sharingan, which made Todoshi get to his guard without blinking, _"what's with his eyes?"_ then Itachi started to walk slowly towards Todoshi, but Todoshi didn't walk back, he started to run against Itachi.

Then while walking, Itachi raised his sleeve, and a zampakto came out, and Itachi took hold of it, and Todoshi slashed at Itachi, but Itachi blocked it.

Then while the swords were connected, they looked in each other eyes, but then Itachi said something "Tsukiyomi" and Todoshi got wide eyed.

Then a lot of shinigamis from the 2nd division came to view, around the fighters, who still had their swords connected, but also the captain and Urahara Kisuke was there, then before the captain could say anything, Todoshi fell down unconscious, while the man dressed in red clouds took Todoshi's sword, but then everyone saw that the man dressed in red clouds took one hand p to his eyes in pain, while breathing heavy.

Then he took his hands in a seal and a lot of clones was created, and all of them spread in each direction so that the shinigamis couldn't know who was real.

"damn it…" said the captain.

_**Shinigami Academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi walked to the bathroom and took everything off, and took a shower, and changed to academy clothes. Then he walked to Kusaka's bed and laid Kusaka's Zampakto on his chest.

Then Itachi took his Akatsuki robe in the bag, and took it under the bed, then he yawned and went to sleep.

**End of chapter**

**There will not be harem, only Itachi/yoruichi**

**Try to write what you think, I want something back**

**Next time: Academy year 3**

**The next fic will be out first, tomorrow probably**


	10. Academy year 3

**I do not own the anime/manga series Bleach or the naruto character Uchiha Itachi**

**Academy ****year 3**

…**.**

_**Cathedral: alter room**_

"_what was that all about?" said a voice in the darkness, Itachi leaned against the wall with closed irritated eyes and answered the voice, " what was what?" a window got smashed to pieces, "don't play stupid… why did you help Kusaka? Got a soft heart?" Itachi's eyebrows twitched "why would you care of what I do?" Itachi heard a 'tch' from the dark figure "maybe you don't understand about how this world work…the stronger wins and if Kusaka is weak, then forget him…" Itachi did a fast motion and threw his zanpakto at the dark man, and Itachi could hear the sound of breaking bones, but no scream of agony, but only a sigh followed with a chuckle "seems like you have grown soft hearted" he rips out the sword from his chest " ,but know one thing…" he threw the sword before Itachi's feet "the weaker your hearts gets, the blinder you'll become" Itachi looked at the figure with irritated eyes "stop pestering me" the figure chuckled "how can I not, when you are the only one I can pester? After all, you are the only one here" ___

_**Shinigami academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi slowly got out of the bed and sat one the edge of the bed, then he looked at his zanpakto, which was leaning against his nightstand "stop pestering me…" Itachi said with a low tone and with that he walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

He walked out of the bathroom while stretching his arms, looked at the still sleeping room-mates " are you going to wake up soon?" no response…with a sigh, Itachi walked next to Toshiro's bed and kicked the bed which made him wake up, "um?..oh, you really had to wake me up like that…?" then he looked over at Kusaka, "how did he get his zanpakto to the bed when he was sleeping?" Itachi looked at Kusaka as well " I don't know, I was fast asleep…anyway, today is our third year at the academy, so we have to be there in an hour, so wake Kusaka up and get dressed…" Itachi was walking toward the door, "where are you going? We have at least an half-hour to relax…" Itachi only shrugged at Hitsugaya's question and opened the door, but before going out he went to his bed and took his zanpakto the he left.

Itachi walked around the academy, thinking about the bet he made with Urahara Kisuke, he had only two more years, Itachi didn't think a lot about this, but sometimes he regrets it. Itachi was back to reality when he heard a voice, "Itachi-kun, nice to see you again, its been a while" Itachi turned his head and saw Aizen, "hello, pleasure to see you again as well…" Aizen's smile got bigger "ready for you third year?" Itachi made an arm gesture, signalizing that Aizen could follow him and he did, "yes, I'm just enjoying the morning sun before the academy" Aizen took a hand on Itachi's shoulder "I see, it is quite enjoyable" then he took the hand away, Itachi looked at him "so what do you do here, don't you have anything important to do lieutenant Aizen?" Itachi could see that even if his smile was a good one, his eyes was dead serious, " you're right, I have to go, I'll see you later Itachi-kun" and with that, Aizen was gone.

Itachi continued to enjoy the sun while thinking about everything that's happened recently, fighting a 3rd seat, getting a zanpakto, saving the 2nd division captain and got Kusaka's zanpakto back. Then he thought about everything he experienced in his life, about those things he cherished, his brother, his parents and his lover. Itachi felt suddenly strange on his cheek, he took his hand up to his face and felt tears, he haven't cried real tears in a long time, only tears of blood, _" pull yourself together Itachi…" _he shook his head, he was embarrassed, then Itachi walked back towards the academy, time went by fast here.

_**Shinigami academy: class room**_

"SIT DOWN!" screamed the teacher and it worked, all the student sat down quietly yet quickly, "ok, listen here, seems like there are one student in here, who will leave the academy earlier then you others" all the students started to talk to each other, Kusaka looked at Itachi "it's probably you Itachi" he said with a smile which made Itachi raise a brow, Toshiro was so tired that he almost was asleep on the desk, the only thing keeping him up was that the teacher looked all around the room after the papers of who was going to graduate, and then…

"AHA!" The teacher held papers in the air waving it around, then he walked to his desk and looked at all the students with a smile, "and the one whose going to graduate today is…." Everyone looked eagerly at the teacher, then the teacher pointed at someone, which made all the students to turn to that direction, only to see a sleeping boy.

"HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!"

_**Shinigami academy: entrance**_

Itachi and Kusaka looked at their roommate with a tint of sadness in their eyes, which made Toshiro smile, "don't look at me like that…you make it harder for me as well" Kusaka extended his hand towards Hitsugaya and smiled "see you later, ice friend" Hitsugaya shook his head with a smile, "yeah" and took Kusaka's hand with his own and shook it, then he looked at Itachi with a smirk, "so, how will you ever get sleep without me to watch you…" Itachi smirked "well, you should sleep a lot more if you want to get to my height" Toshiro got a tick mark and looked like he was going to attack Itachi, but held back his anger, "well, I'll see you later you blind bastard" he shook Itachi's hand as well, and with that he left the two boys on their own.

Kusaka looked at Itachi and asked, "So, what was Hitsugaya's position at the 10th division again?" Itachi shook his head, "don't remember, but he got a seated rank, which means he has to get used to paper work" Kusaka laughed at that, "yeah, like Hitsugaya is going to do paper work haha" Itachi looked at the weather, "let's get back to our room, it's going to rain…" Itachi turned and walked back, but he noticed that Kusaka didn't move, "your not coming?" Kusaka only raised his hand "I'll be there in a minute" Itachi only left the scene. Kusaka looked at the direction Toshiro went, then he said in an extremely low voice "I'll be there in a minute…"

_**Shinigami academy: Itachi's room**_

It was strange when Itachi entered the room, all of Toshiro's positions was gone, it felt almost as if they had been together a very long time, but he only shook his head and went to his studies. Itachi looked out of the window, it was pouring rain like crazy, then he saw something at the training field, Kusaka training with his zanpakto, he really took this a strange way, it was sad that Toshiro went away, but to be so sad its just strange, that was what Itachi thought of course, but time would heal it.

Itachi was tired, in a foul mood and hungry, but it was to late to go out to eat, so he went to the bathroom and washed his face and when he looked at the mirror.

"what will you do now?"

"AAARRRGGHHHH" Itachi fell backwards and felt his heart beat like crazy.

He went to his feet and saw his reflection in the mirror, he was just really tired, he turned and turned off the lights, and walked out of the bathroom, then he laid down in his bed and tried to sleep, there was only one word that entered out of his mouth, and that word was the name of the one in the mirror, "Pain…" and then, darkness.

**Next day**

Itachi walked out of the room with a tiresome look, Kusaka was still sleeping and Itachi didn't want to wake him up, so he waked to the closest bar. While walking he met a lot of classmates who said "hi" which he answered only with a nod, once he got to the bar, he sat down in a booth and looked at the menu. Itachi was not a heavy drinker, but this was one of the times when he felt like being drunk, so he got some sake.

"Itachi-kun!" Itachi turned and saw Matsumoto, who was walking to him, "hello, Rangiku-san" Matsumoto sat on the chair on the other side of the table, "this is the first time I've seen you drunk" Itachi only looked at her with his normal boring look and took another sip of the sake, "why are you drinking so much?" she asked, Itachi just looked at the sake cup then back to Matsumoto "Toshiro just graduated, so I just have some drinks for him…" Matsumoto looked sceptic at him at first, but then she got a thoughtful look, "do you mean Hitsugaya Toshiro, that little shrimp?" Itachi nodded and then she smiled, "He is the 3rd seat of the 10th division. This made Itachi's eyes get wide, "a 3rd seat, really?" she nodded.

They talked for an hour and then Matsumoto brought up the question, "so what division do you want to enter?" Itachi thought for a second, "I don't really now, never thought about it, I've heard that the 2nd division is a sneak and hand to hand division, so that might be a option" she nodded, "I see, well, It's getting late, I should go, I'll see you later ok?" he nodded.

With a sigh Itachi left the bar and went back to the academy, he had some problems focusing because of the alcohol, but h survived.

_**Shinigami Academy: Itachi's room**_

When he entered the room, he didn't see Kusaka, _"must be out" _then he only took a shower, and got ready for bed, but before he went to sleep, he saw a book under Hitsugaya's old bed, _"what's that?" _Itachi took it up and opened a ransom page, "only Shinigami rules? Why did he carry this book?" he shook his head, "nothing important I guess", then he went to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Itachi walked through a village with three other people, one with a sword, one girl with glasses and a huge guy. Itachi couldn't hear what they said, but it's a dream. Then he saw Tobi and Pain who sat around a table, Kisame stood at Pain's side, but something was wrong, "now that you work with us, you have to work for us" Itachi could see that his body moved on its own, the body said something, but he couldn't here a sound, "you have to get the eight tailed beast" said Pain with a serious voice._

_Then Itachi got shocked, he saw that he stood up from the chair and walked to the door, then he turned to the window, and in the reflection, Sasuke._

**END OF CHAPTER **

**NEXT TIME: TWO SWORDS, 1 SOUL**


	11. 2 SWORDS, ONE SOUL

**I do not own the anime/manga series Bleach or the naruto character Uchiha Itachi**

**TWO SWORDS, 1 SOUL**

…

Itachi was starting to understand what was going on here, he has been able to see through Sasuke's eyes, because they held his own ocular techniques. This he had never thought could be possible, but of course he didn't even know there was an afterlife, so everything is possible from here on.

"_so he did join Akatsuki…" _Itachi slammed his hands down at his nightstand_ "I didn't want this for him!" _when Itachi got angry or frustrated, then the best thing to do was to not bother him, but since this was in the middle of the night.

"Itachi…please be quiet, I am trying to sleep…" Kusaka said with a sleepy voice, Itachi walked over Kusaka, seeing that he was sound asleep again, and with a shaking hand, Itachi made sure that Kusaka didn't sleep well that night.

_**The next day: early**_

Kusaka felt an extremely cold breeze when he woke up, when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was lying on the floor on his madras in the academy training field.

"…"

Itachi woke up with a smile on his face, but the smile became a grin when he heard from far away.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi walked into the bathroom to take his shower and got dressed, took his Zanpakto hidden in his sleeve. He walked towards the door and opened it and there was none other than Urahara Kisuke.

"Well, good morning to you Itachi-san! Slept well?" Itachi's eyebrow twitched, he was always so loud.

"What is your business here, Urahara?" Itachi said with a cold look, which gave Urahara a nervous laugh, "ehehe, I was just informed that your room-mate…Hitsugaya, just graduated" Itachi gestured him to continue " well, I was just going to remind you about our bet" Urahara gave a grin on that, but Itachi gave only the "Hmph" he walked past Urahara "I have one year left, then I have graduated…and I can beat you up at the 2nd division all I want" Urahara looked at Itachi's leaving form and yelled to him, "CAN'T WAIT!" with his childish humor.

Itachi walked inside his class-room and saw Kusaka sitting on his chair with a blanket tucked around him while shaking and when he saw Itachi he glared daggers, which made Itachi chuckle. Itachi walked next to him and sat on the side of his table.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Kusaka asked while saying it with a freezing voice, Itachi shook his head with a smile "you annoyed me yesterday…" Kusaka got a tick-mark at that "so you send me out on the training field!" This made Itachi laugh, but everyone was interrupted when the teacher entered with a smile on his face. Everybody sat down at their seats, the boys was bored and looked at the teacher, while the girls looked at Itachi, trying to get his attention.

"OK, listen here everyone!" The teacher started to get everyone's attention, "we're going to have a field trip for the first time!" A lot of student started to cheer, but then he continued, "Only a handful though" then complete utter silence "WHAT!" screamed a student and then chaos, people shouting at the teacher about how unfair it was, Itachi only sat with his eyes closed and tried to keep the noise out.

"Is this how your students act normally?"

Every student went quiet and saw a man with a white kimono entering, grey/white hair, piercings and a tattoo of the number 69 on his chest, everyone knew this was a captain. The teacher looked nervous like hell, but who could blame him, after seeing these kids.

The teacher, with a nervous laughter told the captain, "ehehe, please, Captain Muguruma, these young students have never acted this way before" The teacher sent some killer intent towards the class, " It just seems like the class wants to join you on this field trip" This Captain Muguruma raised a brow and looked at the class.

"whose the ones that already have a zampakto?" the captain asked the class, Kusaka raised a hand while Itachi rose up, then the captain continued "you can have the rest of the day off, you're already in the group" the class would at this point scream in anger, but all held their tongue while Itachi and Kusaka left.

….

_**Shinigami Academy: Itachi's room**_

"So, Itachi-san, what do you think about this?" Kusaka asked his friend while packing his stuff, "Nothing special" Itachi thought about it "well, it's nice to be outside finally" Kusaka nodded at that, "shame Hitsugaya couldn't join us" Itachi didn't say anything to that, he only packed.

A moment of silence was what Itachi loved the most in his life, sadly, every time he got silence, something loud ruined it.

"Uchiha ITACHI! Sōjirō KUSAKA! GET DOWN HERE!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, "That's the teacher, let's go Itachi-san" Itachi nodded to Kusaka, and they left the room.

The teacher stood there impatiently, waiting for Itachi and Kusaka, when he saw them he gestured them to follow him, and so they did. While they walked, they didn't talk to each other, both of them couldn't wait to getting on this field trip, but that made a question come up in Itachi's head.

"What kind of field trip is this, teacher?" the teacher looked at Itachi when he asked and gave an evil grin, "oh, just to test your skill against hollows" Kusaka's eyes went wide while Itachi only nodded and looked at the sky, enjoying the air.

After a while they arrived at some huge gate, waiting there was the captain with seven other academy students, when the girls saw Itachi they screamed of cource, and when the guys saw him, they straightened their back to look stronger than him.

The captain went to his feets when he saw them, "All right, everyone ready?" all nodded, "then let's go"

_**?:?**_

It has been some time, Itachi knew that the hollows they killed were fake, he could also see the fan-girls scream every time he killed one. Kusaka looked like a skilled warrior, he fought extremely well, using the environment and objects around to kill hollows. Itachi saw a shadow behind him and took a backflip and landed on its head, raised his sword, and stabbed it.

"Nice one Itachi!" Kusaka yelled towards Itachi, Itachi looked serious, but nodded.

The others didn't do half-bad, but you could see that they didn't train as much as Itachi or Kusaka, but of course, Itachi is a trained killer machine. "Itachi" Itachi turned and saw Kusaka, who was having his back towards Itachi, watching out for hollows, "Have you seen the Captain?" Itachi looked around, he didn't see him, "No, did you see where he went?" Kusaka only shook his head, then from above a hollow came jumping down. "you want this one?" asked Itachi, "yep"

*slash *

The hollow was cut in two, and Kusaka smiled at Itachi, proud at his own strength, Itachi smiled back, but then they saw that the hollow didn't disappear as the other did, and then they saw that the two parts became the same hollow, only two smaller ones. "this is interesting…" said Itachi, but then both hollows ran in an incredible speed towards Kusaka, who jumped as fast as he could.

When Kusaka was in the air, he saw that one of the hollows was already above him, ready to slash down, but Itachi took the hollow's arm and threw the hollow through a building, "what's going on!" Itachi turned and saw the other one, he cut it in two, but the two parts became hollows, who was faster then the two others.

"Kusaka, run! Find the captain!" Kusaka looked frightened, but determined "what about you?" Itachi gave him a smile "don't worry, I'll hold them off…now go!" Kusaka ran and the two hollows looked at Itachi. Then from behind, the hollow Itachi had thrown through the building, was attacking him and by reflex, Itachi cut it in two.

Itachi knew he shouldn't cut them with his sword anymore, then the hollows went around him, almost like it was laying a strategy, and they opened their mouths and red balls of energy were collected, _"Not good…" _Itachi jumped extremely high, but the hollows aimed at him and at the same time, they shot the energy at Itachi, who quickly did some hand-seals.

"**Fire style, fire ball jutsu" **Itachi shot fire at the energy ball, and a huge explosion was created in the process, the shockwave of the explosion sent him higher in the air, when he was high in the air, the hollow was already up with him, trying to hit him, while flying upwards, Itachi took one hollow's head and kneed it and while the hollow flew backwards, Itachi stood on its stomach and jumped higher, so he was over them, then he opened his kimono, so that the air stopped to push him upwards, and while one of the hollows when up and Itachi down, he hammer kicked the hollow and the hollow disappeared. _" one down, three to go…"_ When Itachi hit the ground, creating a crater, he ran to an strange looking object with windows and mirrors, he didn't know what it was, but he kicked it so it flew towards the hollow who was in the air, then he did some hand-seals and shot a fireball after them, making sure they couldn't dodge the object, but when the fire hit the object, an explosion happened.

"_didn't think that would work…"_

The explosion killed the two hollows in the air, just one more.

When Itachi looked at the hollow, who was the only one left, he saw that it looked at the sky where he had threw the strange thing, then it ran to one similar looking one, and took it up and threw it at Itachi. _"Is it learning while fighting?"_ Itachi couldn't remember a smart hollow in any book, but he knew that he had to be careful from now on.

The hollow ran towards him with the flying, exploding object, Itachi knew this was a good chance and shot a fire ball at the exploding thing, but the hollow kicked the object so it flew over the fire, "What!" the hollow then kicked it at Itachi, who jumped as fast as he could away.

BOOM

While skidding backwards away from the explosion, he did some new hand seals.

**Wind style: Cramped prison jutsu**

A lot of wind gathered around the hollow and squeezed it slowly at Itachi's command, "RAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" the hollow screamed and roared to get free, but it was no use, then Itachi did a hand sign.

"weak…"

***Splash ***

the hollow exploded because of the wind, Itachi walked towards the blood of the hollow, but then he saw the blood move and blood came from the other hollow who didn't disappear, "what…" The blood gathered and recreated the hollow.

"RAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Itachi was getting really serious now, he knew this was no ordinary hollow, then it started to run against him.

"fine then…"

Itachi closed his eyes and took his hands to his hand seal to gather reatsu, then…

"**Sharingan"**

With the sharingan, Itachi could see where the hollow got his power from, to see where the reatsu gathered in the body.

The hollow ran towards Itachi roaring and screaming, then when the hollow was about to hit him, the punch flew through him, then he wasn't there, the hollow turned and saw Itachi walking away.

The hollow first stood there, completely still, then hundred cuts appeared on the hollow, cutting every reatsu nerve, and the hollow just disappeared.

The last word the hollow heard from Itachi were "you're weak…"

….

Itachi stopped the sharingan and walked toward the reatsu of Kusaka, when he found Kusaka, he saw the other classmates lying dead, and the teacher killing hundreds of hollows.

"Kusaka…" Itachi saw that Kusaka cried over the dead, "I promise you Itachi…I will protect every one in soul society, from here on, no one will die!" Itachi could see the hatred in Kusaka's eyes, he hated hollows now, but Itachi nodded with a sad smile.

_**Shinigami Academy: Itachi's room**_

The captain followed Itachi and Kusaka to their room, but when Kusaka was going to enter, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kusaka…you'll have to come with me, the central 46 would like to speak with you about yor sword…" Kusaka looked a bit shocked, but smiled "sure, just give me a minute ok?" the captain nodded and waited outside.

When the door closed behind Kusaka he still held his sad smile, Itachi looked at him strangely, "what do you think?" Kusaka looked at him and gave him a smile with closed eyes, " it's either what happened today, or that me and Hitsugaya share the same zanpakto spirit" Itachi nodded, "I am sorry that we couldn't save the others today…" Kusaka gave a long sigh, "what is done is done… but I will make sure that people wont die like that again…"

He then looked at Itachi, "Itachi-san…" Itachi raised a brow, "do you believe someone as me can make a difference in this world?" he looked so sad, but Itachi gave the truest smile he has ever since he came to soul society "I believe you can make so many people happy, Kusaka-kun" Kusaka got actually some tears in his eyes, and then, something happened to Itachi that he hasn't felt in ages, he got a hug "Thank you Itachi-san…" it took some time til Itachi hugged him back, but he knew that's whats friends are for, to help each other.

"are you done soon?" the captain asked slowly through the door, Kusaka ended the hug, "yeah, I coming now!"

Then Kusaka looked at Itachi, "truly. Thank you, you are my best friend, next to Hitsugaya" Itachi smiled, "you are my only true friend, next to the shrimp" they laughed, "I'll see you later, and let's make sure that the thing today wont happen again" Itachi nodded, "yes, let's make sure of that" then Kusaka left to the central 46.

Itachi walked to the bathroom and took the longest shower he ever had in his life, and then he went to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Itachi saw that Sasuke into a room, a dark room and started to say something, because he only got sasuke's eyes, he could not hear what sasuke said, but strangly he could hear every one eleses voice. The voice replied to sasuke, "It was a fake, you failed the mission"Itachi could see that sasuke crossed his hand and shook his head, but could not listen to his words, "That is your defense? Foolish" He could see that sasuke started to point at the man in the shadow, probably yelling at him, after sasuke was done a chuckle came from the figure, "you would defy your god?" Then sasuke either ran or flew toward the shadow, and a black sword came out of the shadow, when it hit sasuke, Itachi saw two eyes looking at him, grey eyes with rings, "Itachi?" then the shadow ripped the sword out of sasuke and stabbed him hundreds of times._

_Knock knock knock_

Itachi woke up, looking afraid, hoping that dream wasn't real, then he heard knockig on the door.

Itachi walked towards the door and opened, there stood Hitsugaya in the rain, but the rain could not hide a very little detail, he had tears in his eyes.

"Hitsugaya? What are you doing here" Hitsugaya walked in past Itachi, Itachi closed the door and saw that Hitsugaya had blood all over his clothes, " Hitsugaya! What happened?"

Hitsugaya turned to Itachi with tears pouring out of his eyes, " I-" he could say it, Itachi walked towards him, putting his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulders "you what Toshiro?"

"I killed Kusaka"

…

**Next time: One sword, one soul…**


	12. one sword, on soul

**I do not own the anime/manga series Bleach or the naruto character Uchiha Itachi**

**One sword, one soul…**

…

Itachi, Hitsugaya, Matsomoto, Gin and Hinamori sat around a table and drank sake. All of them, having fond memories of Kusaka, had recently buried him. Hitsugaya took Kusaka's death the worst, he blamed himself that he couldn't convince the council of having two shinigamis with the same zampakto. Itachi didn't show any emotional pain, he was used to death.

Itachi looked at Hitsugaya, who looked down at his drink.

"Was he strong?" Hitsugaya looked at Itachi, wondering what he was talking about. "sorry?" Itachi straighten himself up, "when you fought Kusaka, did he fight well? Was he strong?" Hitsugaya looked back down to his drink. " He was to frightened to fight as he used to…" Itachi only nodded, not wanting to push Hitsugaya to far.

"Oh, It's getting late" Said Gin with a yawn, then he looked at Itachi "you mind joining me back to the 5th division? There is something I want to talk about" Itachi only raised himself and took one hand at Hitsugaya's shoulder "I'll see you later". Then Gin and Itachi walked out.

_**The streets of Seretei**_

Gin and Itachi walked towards the 5th division, talking about an assassin who had tried to kill the 2nd division's captain and another person who had stopped the assassination.

"So…what do you think about that?" Gin asked while looking at Itachi, with his closed eyes and grin. Itachi shook his head and gave the Uchiha "Hmph" then he answered "What am I suppose to think about that? I don't know… I'm glad that the captain survived" Itachi didn't sound so convincing, about the glad part. "I see…" Then Gin stopped, which made Itachi stop. Gin turned slowly with his smirk. "To be honest, I really think you're the man in the red clouds…" Itachi got serious now. "What makes you think that I am that person?" Gin turned away from Itachi, doing a "I don't know" gesture, "who knows, this world is not big…" Itachi walked past him "hmph"

_**Entrance of the 5**__**th**__** division**_

Gin stopped in front of the entrance, he looked like he was thinking about something deeply, then he turned to Itachi, his smirk gone. "What do you think about Kusaka's fate?" Itachi raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Gin raised his head, "What do you think about the council who killed him off?" Itachi closed his eyes, he looked relaxed, "a foolish decision…" Gin smiled "You hate them?" Itachi kept his eyes closed, _"hate…I don't hate, I am the one people hate..." _Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Gins face, "No, they followed their rules…I can expect nothing more of a council than that" Gin nodded in understanding " Understandable" Then he got a childish voice, "you're such a strange man Itachi-san… what did you do when you were alive?" Itachi shook his head and turned. Without anything else, Itachi left the 5th division.

Itachi walked towards the academy, then he felt pain in his eyes, and he where no longer on the streets, he were in a cathedral.

_**Cathedral: Altar room**_

Itachi looked up at the altar, where his zampakto stood with an insane smirk. "Well, I told you… he was weak" Itachi got angry, "why did you bring me in here" his zampakto flew down and landed right in front of Itachi. "to tell you that I told you so…" Itachi turned to leave, but when he turned, his zampakto blocked the way "Itachi…" he took his hand around Itachi's shoulder "Itachi, I don't want a weak wielder" Itachi looked deep into the sharingan of the zampakto, "I am not weak" the reply was a laughter, and the zampkato walked towards the huge colored window, where there was rain and thunder "Look at you!" the zampakto turned fast, pointing at Itachi, " you no longer have what's powering you no more!" Itachi raised his brow, which made his zampakto get angry, "HATE!" Itachi got shocked, "Where is the hate you used on your enemy, where is the emotions I could see you hide inside this desecrated temple! Where is the true Uchiha Itachi!" Itachi took one step backwards "you have started to fight to protect, where is the cold-blooded in you?" Itachi got angry, " I am a pacifist!" The zampakto laughed "And yet you kill!"

Itachi walked slowly up to his zampakto "what are you saying, that I shall kill everyone?" the zampakto shook his head, " when you fight…play with them, make them feel like dirt, and do turn before you have killed them!" Itachi, who was shocked at the moment, shook his own head "this is ridiculous…" His zampakto waited for Itachi to continue, "fine…" the zampakto gave a friendly smile "you see, now we can co-operate" Then Itachi faded away.

_**Shinigami academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi opened his eyes, and found out that he was suddenly in his room. _"must have been my zampakto…" _ Then Itachi thought of how lonely this place were without Hitsugaya or Kusaka. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower he went to bed, and fell asleep.

_**The next day**_

Itachi woken up by the sound of his own zampakto, "yes, I know, I know…" Then the zampakto went quiet. Itachi took his clothes on and went out. Itachi walked to his classroom. When entering he regretted immediately that he did, "ITACHI-KUN!" a lot of girl jumped at him, but he jumped out of the way, so they landed at the floor. Itachi shook his head and went to his seat, but it didn't go better when the girls started to fight over the seat to the side of him. "I want to sit next to Itachi-kun!" "what are you saying, you think he likes you? Haha you fat woman" "I'm thinner than you!" Itachi only sighed, suddenly a special person entered, Urahara Kisuke.

"Hello class, today I will be your substitute teacher, so please sit down" Kisuke started. It ended with that a boy sat next to Itachi. The class went on normally, the only difference from the other classes is that Kisuke always screws up at some point of the lecture. At the end of the lecture Urahara walked towards Itachi, who were about to leave.

"Well, Itachi-san" he started with a smile, "seems like your time is running out. Itachi looked at Kisuke with a bored look, "There is still time" then Itachi walked towards the door, but stopped at the threshold "Don't think you have won yet" Then he left the classroom. Urahara was the only one in the room now, or so he thought.

"You really want to win, don't you Kisuke?" asked a manly voice behind him, Urahara nodded and didn't turn. "I really need to know what that ring of his does, Yoruichi-san…" Urahara feel claws in his ass. "AAAAhhhhhhh!" Urahara fell on the floor, holding his ass in pain, "why?" he looked at the cat form of Yoruichi, who looked pissed. "you knew it was me when I had that voice without even looking!" Urahara let out a nervous laughter. _"woops" _

….

_**Shinigamy academy: Itachi's room**_

Itachi sat on his desk, reading to an exam, which was coming up. He planned on staying in his room the whole time till the exam. He had already bought drinks and something to eat, but there were something that bothered him. _"If I am not able to get through this academy, then I'll have to give the ring to Kisuke…" _Itachi had have that thought the whole time, not able to relax, he was actually stating to get serious about this bet.

Itachi walked to his refrigerator and took out some water, then he heard a voice.

"_Why don't you do what you would do as a ninja?" _Itachi sighed at that voice, his zampakto. _"what do you mean?" _Itachi asked, the reply was a sigh _"what did you do in the chunin-exam?" _Itachi raised his brow at that reply, _"cheated…but that was the whole point of that exam…" _Itachi felt suddenly great pain in his eyes, which made him to press his arms against them, the zampakto answered _"well, this time you'll have to cheat, and you already have all the information you need to know how to" _the pain was gone and he started to think _"Information?"_

_**Flashback: Class-room**_

Everyone in the classroom went crazy when they heard that Hitsugaya Toshiro was already going to leave the academy. Hitsugaya was still asleep, and didn't wake up.

"Hey! Who has the power to know if he's ready to leave so fast!" Asked one random student. The teacher slammed his arms in the table, making everyone to get quiet. "We have to computers who tells us if you are read or not, it might not be the beast technology, but it works !" The teacher walked to a window, pointing towards a building "and there it is!" Kusaka raised his hand, "yes, Kusaka?" asked the teacher, Kusaka wondered: "Who invented it?" The teacher only shook his head.

_**Flashback: end**_

Itachi thought if this was a good idea, first of all, if he did manage to do this, he would surly become a shinigami faster than the others, making him the winner of the bet, but if he get caught, he would surely get executed. Second of all, he has never used a computer before, ha have used a television from the village hidden in the thunder, but still…

Itachi walked to his bed and took out the bag under the bed. He opened it and took out his akatsuki cloak. He looked at it while thinking if he should do it. _"do it!" _Itachi listened to his zampakto _"think about it, you're a ninja, they are shinigami, you are a master of stealth, no matter what security they have, you can almost walk through them with your skill!"_ the zampakto didn't have to say more, Itachi looked at the time _"1am…" _Itachi took the akatsuki cloak around him and his hat.

Itachi did not however take his zampakto with him, that was for fighting, not stealth. Now he was going to be a ninja, not a shinigami, and strangely, Itachi felt good.

_**The shinigamy building of technology**_

It was dark, hard to see people and the only people you could see was the guards and the scientists. In an hallway inside the building, walked two female scientists.

"Thank you for following me to the tech-wing" said the one female gratefully, the other one smiled " no problem, always nice to help a new recruit" the recruit giggled. Then they stood in front of a door, but one had to type in the password. The recruit looked sheepishly on the other female and gave a laughter "they didn't give me the password" the other female only shook her head with a smile and started to type in the password, a lot of numbers, the door opened and the two entered.

Suddenly the two females heard a crow outside of the door they just entered, the recruit turned first "you heard that?" the other female walked to the door, only to get her head smashed in the door from behind, making her fall down unconscious. The recruit sighed and poffed into Itachi in a cloud of smoke. " Infiltration, success…" Itachi took the girl in the shadow, so that no one could see her, then he walked back to the door he entered and opened it, then a crow entered looking at Itachi. The crow flew up to Itachi's shoulder, and he petted it, "good work" it gave a "crraaawww" back, then it flew out of a window Itachi opened for it.

Itachi walked slowly in the hallway, then he stopped, he saw a strange machine on the wall, he could already guess what it was _"a machine eye…"_ Itachi did some hand seals and his index finger got a lot of electricity around it, then he aimed it at the eye, and he got it turned off. Itachi ninja ran, so that no one could hear his footsteps, through the hallway, then he jumped on the wall where there was a lot of shadow. Out of the door under him, a man exited and walked towards the exit, when the door was about to close, Itachi jumped in it with a blinding speed. When the door closed, a lot of light got turned on, but there were no one in the room except him, _"Motion lights, machine eyes…what's next?" _Itachi walked through the room, where a huge door was, Itachi closed his eyes and started a lot of hand seals, he though of the fight with Sasuke. _"I used Sharingan when Sasuke used that technique, so this should work" _

After the hand seals, Itachi pressed himself against the door, and suddenly, he were able to press himself through the doors slit of the door_ "god, this hurts…" _when he got through, he fell down to the ground, slowly went to his feet, then he looked at himself, all sticky with some goo _"Urgh…" _Itachi looked up, and saw something that looked like a huge television, _"so that's the computer…" _

Itachi walked to it and looked at all the buttons, when he pushed one button, the huge screen lightened up, and it stood "password".

Itachi looked up, "password?..." then he heard the door open behind him, which made him turn slowly. "well, well…what have we here?" Itachi turned slowly, making sure that his face was hidden.

Itachi wasn't even sure if this was a human, he had completely white skin and some purple markings on his face. " I do not know who you are, but you look like an interesting individual" the man took up his zampakto whit a chuckle, "let us see if you can defeat me!"

**End of chapter **

**Next time: The reason he is in jail**


	13. Sorry

Hello, Heartfulllive here. And as you all can guess, I've been quite an A-hole for just leaving this project without a single peep.

And there is only one reason that I left writing: One day I just lost absolutely all interest.

When beginning to write, it felt like a chore, and I began to write… well bad quality stuff.

But after two years I have got the interest back, but only reading fanfics, not writing them.

But I truly feel bad for all of you, I got a lot of reviews, good ones and good criticism on how I could improve. But the main point: A lot of people liked the story with Itachi in soul society, and I just stopped.

Anyway, while I will not start writing again on the story, I want to tell you my plans on how I wanted the story to go. Right under you'll see what I was thinking through my writer experience:

Itachi is the reason Mayuri Kurotsuchi is in prision, which causes some stuff later on: Itachi has always been the illusion type, and when Mayuri and Itachi fight it goes like this: (Itachi wins, gets Mayuri to corrupt the files to make Itachi graduate, and then Itachi makes the "police" catch Mayuri for it all)

Itachi meets Yoruichi on the 2nd division training ground: When Itachi graduates, Kisuke let's Itachi use the training grounds just as promised, there Itachi shows how much he kicks people asses, which makes Yoruichi interested in him. Here they only mingle words. (Yoruichi would of course be the seductive type, while Itachi…well, you know.)

Itachi would start in the 3rd division, not the 2nd: Now, I do not remember everything from Bleach, but If my memory serves me right, the 3rd division is the intelligence department, and Itachi made sure Mayuri got him into there to get information easy.

Itachi would play a huge role in the Kusaka return: The movie was alright, but I would try to make it more emotional with the trio. Hitsugaya of course feels like the "murderer" of his friend, but that's were I would make Itachi the supporting man, yet being deeply stressed himself that his good friend turned a 180.

Itachi slowly losing control: This is where the story would go for a beginning of the end type. Itachi would slowly lose control of his sharingan, it would spontaneously just react to stuff, and he would occasionally see the antagonist of the series where it would be impossible (Mirrors, reflecting of the water, shadows and even standing in the middle of a crowd) The antagonist would be…

Antagonist was supposed to be Pain/Nagato: in this story, Nagato/Pain would be much more diabolical and malicious. He did kill Sasuke instead of just given him a warning. Anyway, he tries to contact Itachi using several jutsus, and when they actually have their first conversation, Itachi knows he'll be needed in the land of the living later on. (Konoha) And Tobi/Obito wouldn't truly exist in this universe, Pain would be the main bad guy.

Itachi opens himself for the first time: This story wouldn't hold any lovey-dovey moments, only the moments of need. Itachi has always acted emotionless, but when he's losing control of his powers, what happened to Kusaka and other hellish stuff in the story, yoruichi is their for him. They would of course talk several times before this moment, getting more of a good friendship, but when Itachi truly can't hold it, he needed her, and their would be a romance.

Ending: Itachi knows that he needs to stop Pain from destroying Konoha and making the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, but being a shinigami and leaving Soul Society would cause him to become a outlaw, here I would write how he felt when he goes through the exact same thing he did when he was alive "Betraying what he stands for, for the greater good". When he was alive, he "betrayed" the Uchiha for Konoha, but nobody knew that, and it would be a similar experience for him here. Yoruichi knows what is happening and wants to help him, but he of course would say no.

Grand Finale: When Pain and Itachi fights, the winner would not be Itachi. I would write a really detailed fight, that shows that even with being a ninja and a shinigami, Pain has godlike powers. So Itachi uses his bankai (Susanoo) and seals Pain's legs, just like Nagato's legs are burned In the manga/Anime. There would be a last discussion between these to Akatsuki members, but ends with Itachi's death where he knows that Naruto would do the rest, and Itachi will also end the story by saying how the time in Soul Souciety made him feel for the first time ever like a regular human being.

As all of you can see, I was too ambiguous with this fanfic .

Again I'm really sorry for waiting frikkin' 2 years to bring something as disappointing as this. I can apologize hundreds of time, but what's done is done…more like what's not done is not done… anyway I don't think I'll write any story. Maybe something short like a fighting story, but that's only when or if I'm in the mood.

Anyway, I hope anyone is out there to still read how the story would end, see you.

Heartfulllive


End file.
